Soon We'll Be Together Again
by FandomLover98
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are best friends who secretly love each other. One night Rose makes a mistake and gets send to boarding school in America. What happens when Rose comes back 2 years later? Did Dimitri wait for her? Will they get together? My first story! All Human. M chapters marked. R
1. Chapter 1

**My first story so please be nice. If it get's good reviews i'll continue.**

Summary:

Rose and Dimitri are best friends and grew up together in Baia, Russia. Rose being the wild rebellious girl she is ends up getting in a lot of trouble one night. Her parents decide to send her to a boarding school in America to finish high school. But how will she react to being away from Dimitri for two entire years? How will Dimitri feel being away from his Roza? Will they stay in contact or will they loose touch?

Chapter 1: What did you do now?

RPOV

Fast. We were driving to fast. We were drunk. We crashed. And its all my fault.

I don't really remember much of that night. It was all a blur. The night started off with my friend, Lissa, and I bored in my room and the next thing I know we were at the hospital being questioned by the police. I was in shock and the memories started coming back.

Lissa and I were having a sleepover but it got boring quickly so we snuck out and went to hang out our friend Mason. We were having a good time but then Andre, Lissa's brother, and his idiot friend Jesse showed up with Vodka. And let me just say i'm a sucker for alcohol. Soon enough we were all buzzed and i decided to drunk call my best friend, Dimitri. Dimitri and I grew up together, heck he's my next door neighbor. Don't get me wrong Lissa is a good friend but we met in Kindergarten compared to Dimitri and I who knew each other our entire life. No one new me better than him. For only being 16 he was incredibly tall around 6'7! He has shoulder length brown hair that he usually ties back at the base of his neck and chocolate brown eyes that you can just melt into.

"Comrade, where you at!?", I slurred. "Roza? Are you drunk, damn it Roza its a school night!" Dimitri is a very studious person compared to myself, he was on the honor roll with straight A's while I got average grades. It frustrated him a lot he always complained saying that I was very intelligent and that if I put the effort i would probably get grades like his. "Oh comrade come on lighten up! Are you at home?! Come hang out with us!" I said a bit louder than I meant. " 'Us'. who's 'us' Roza ? Who got you drunk?" he replied voice laced with worry." Uh, Andre's stupid friend Jesse, he brought tons of Vodka!" my voice went from distaste from talking about Jessie to adoration for Vodka. " Where are you? I'm going to pick you up, you know what they say about Jessie he's trouble." " Yeah well they call me trouble and yet you still stick by me." I was starting to sober up from this conversation. " I don't listen to what they say about you because I know its not true, know tell me where you are." my phone started beeping so I looked down. 2% battery left. Great. " Comrade I got to go my phones' dieing don't worry i'll get a ride home now." "Fine, be safe Roza" he said tired. I would be to if my family woke me up at the crack of dawn, I swear he runs on like 3 hours of sleep.

I hung up and turned around to the group passing around the remaining vodka bottle. " Hey, I want to go home." Lissa turned around slightly tipsy but said," Yeah your right its late and i'm tired." Jesse shrugged and said fine i'll drive everyone home. We all packed into the car, Jesse driving, me riding shot gun, then Andre Mason and Lissa in the back. I hard my favorite song on the radio and turned it on high. Me and Lissa were singing like two drunk idiots while mason and Andre laughed at our attempts to sound good. Jesse was oddly quite, I stopped singing for a second and turned to look at him. He was passed out in his seat and our car drifted into the opposite lane. I sat there in shock not knowing what to do. And that's when I was the truck. I wanted to move so bad. To grab the steering wheel and get out of the lane but I was glued to my seat starring straight at the honking truck.

And then everything went black.

And it was all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Three dead " I heard the police whisper. Obviously. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. It wasn't a thing to do in this situation but come on. Lissa and I were in their office right now. Scratched up an bruised but still definitely alive. So it was obvious that the "three dead" where the others. They were currently breaking the news to us but I wasn't listening. Lissa started sobbing uncontrollably, and I finally regained movement in my arms and pulled her towards me. Don't get me wrong i'm dying inside but I had to be strong for her. Lissa. The thing is Lissa is an orphan her parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. And now to loose her brother to the same thing. Andre was her only living relative. He always looked after her and took care of her, and now she's alone. She will probably have no where to live I mean we are only 16 she doesn't have a job, Andre usually supported her, yeah she might have an inheritance from her parents but she can't touch the money till she 18. I would tell her to live with me but my parents would most likely say no. They really don't care what happens to me and one teenage girl is enough for them to handle.

Through my train of thought I noticed an hour passed. I wonder if my parents were going to come, I gave the police their number.

Right on cue my parents walk in. In no rush might I add. For someone who just heard that they're daughter was in a car accident that led to the death of 3 people they look surprisingly calm. But then they saw me and their faces went from calm to furious on .1 seconds. "Rose, what the hell where you thinking!?" my dad angrily whispers. " I never made you our for such an idiot Rose do you see what you did!?" my mother adds. I just sit quietly though. Because everything they are saying I've already asked myself. My dad huffs angrily and turns to the police officer and starts asking when I can go." What about Lissa?" I interrupt quietly. "What about Lissa?" my dad asks me. "Andre was her only family, she has no where else to go." i said barley audible. Lissa started trembling beneath me and I knew she was going to break out into fresh tears so I pull her closer in my arms."If that's so we'll need her to stay here. Fill out some papers and make arrangements for her brother, then we'll have to look into who her parents entrusted her to live with if something were to ever happened",the officer replies. I just nod.I give Lissa one more hug and stand to go with my parents.

The drive home was quiet. My parents didn't want to talk to me, they didn't care if I was okay or how I was feeling. I know how they saw me and that was trouble, a complication, an issue that seriously needed to be solved. It was something I always was. I seemed to always get in fights in school, always get detention, get bad grades, I was trouble and everyone knew it. Hell I knew it. Once we parked outside the driveway to my house I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I kicked off the shoes before dashing up the stairs and slamming the door to my room. I changed into pajamas and laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes and started to relax for the first time all day. Then my phone chimed. I groaned and reached for it on my nightstand.

_"I'm at your backdoor." -Dimitri_

I sat up and ran back downstairs. All the lights were off so I assumed my parents went straight to bed. I go to the backdoor slide it open and take two steps outside in bear feet. It was cold and i decided to just run out in shorts and a tank top. Smart.

I look around and then I see him standing there. He had a somber face on and just stared at me. He knew me and he knew exactly what I needed. I ran to him and started crying. All those tears iv'e been holding back for what felt like forever just came pouring out. Only Dimitri ever saw me like this not Lissa or my parents. I felt the need to be strong and confident around them. But not with Dimtiri, with him I can be real. I buried my face in his warm chest and I felt his arms come around me and pull me into him.

"It's okay Roza, i'm here, it's okay." I heard him repeat quietly. I shivered and he obviously felt it, he pulled me inside with him and up to my room. We settled on my bed cuddling.

"How did you know?" I ask suddenly. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Know what?" " How did you know, about, what happened?" i managed to stutter."Oh, well it seems that Lissa's parents put my parents down as her guardian if anything were to happen to them or Andre." I nodfed, this made sense their families were really close.

" So Lissa is going to be living with you." i replied. " Seems like it." he says shortly. " Dimitri what was I thinking, I am such an idiot, you told me too, i should've been smarter. Its all my fault." I whisper. " He turns to me his eyes suddenly filled with a fire. "This is not your fault Roza, this is no ones fault, things in life happen, and you just happen to be a victim of it." he says to me while reaching for a strand that fell out of my ponytail and tucked it behind my ear. I nod and snuggle deeper into him.

"God Dimitri you should've seen my parents. They were so angry. They blame everything that happened on me."

" Roza you weren't driving it wasn't your fault." he says. " I wasn't driving but I was drunk, I saw Jessie passed out when he was driving, and I did nothing."

"You were in shock it'snot your fault, your parents have no right to blame this on you." he said shaking his head." You know, they acted like they didn't care, my parents,", I take a breathe," They were angry yes but then it was like they didn't give a shit what happened, not once did they ask if I was okay, or how I felt. I feel like no one cares about me. I'm an inconvenience to everybody.

"You are no such thing," he grabs my face in his hands," don't you ever say that! If your parents don't care about you then don't care about them but don't you ever say that no one cares about you cause that's not true!" " What about Lissa ? or Eddie? Hell what about my mother and sisters! They all love you so much Roza..." he takes a breathe and looks in my eyes," What about me Roza, I care about you so much, more than anyone i probably know, I love you."

I felt fresh tears well up in my eyes. " I love you too Dimitri." I reply. But he obviously didn't like the answer. He let out a low exasperated groan."No Roza, you don't get it." He pulls back from and starts tugging on his har. I could see he was struggling to find words. Then he turned to me and said " Do you remember that day when we were 4 and we went to the park?" he didn't wait for a reply, " remember how you wanted to go on the swings but that idiot Ralph ran to the last swing available and just hogged it knowing you wanted it?" " I remember, but then he suddenly he wasn't on the swing anymore ?" he was confusing how did our conversation lead to talking about this." Well it was because I saw your face, you were heart broken, you wanted to go on the swing so bad so I went up to him and told him to get off or I would tell everyone in Pre-k that he still wore diapers." He said a ghost of a smile flickering." Why would you do that " , I asked letting out a small chuckle. The smile was gone now an his expression became serious. " For you, I would do anything for you Roza because I care." And then things started clicking in my brain.

"Fifth grade", I said quietly. He immediately knew what I was talking about because he nods. "Mia Rinaldi spread rumors that you had a thing for that kid who picked his nose. I told her that if she didn't lave you alone I would tell the same kid she had a crush on him." He threw his head back chuckling, " She didn't listen and let me say the boy was excited when I told him the news, he was like glue on paper to Mia that whole year, and ultimately she left you alone." I didn't know he was behind that i just thought it was luck.

"Eighth grade?", I ask. " Those idiots I son't even remember their names, they started rumors saying you were sleeping around, I don't think i've ever been so pissed off in my life. Then one day you told me that one of them grabbed your ass, sure you said you punched him but him and his friends deserved so much worse", he said shaking his head. " It was you, you were the one who beat them up?" he nodded. "I couldn't let them get away with touching you." he said with a shrug.

"But why? why do this, all of this for me." he lets out a breathe. "Because I love you, not just love you, but i'm in love with you Roza, I'm so in love with you, I've always been. God i don't think i have a single memory that doesn't include me loving you." He has his eyes closed and head throwed back against the headboard of my bed. As if he wasn't expecting an answer.I shifted so I was standing on my knees, I was as tall as him now.I grabbed his face in my hands and pull him up." Open your eyes comrade" I say a smile on my lips. Slowly he opens them and looks into mine. "Smiling I lean down and kiss him. It was a sweet kiss, our kiss. My hands that held his face ran back to his hair and knotted themselves in it. One of his hands came up and cupped my cheek while the other wrapped around my waist pulling me we pull away foreheads still touching. " I love you too Dimitri." "Oh roza you don't know how long i've waited to hear that", he said still cupping my cheek. "but you are not emotionally stable right now, you've been through a lot today you might not be thinking straight.", he says pained.

"Come on comrade since when have I ever been emotionally stable? But trust me on this one, I know how I feel, and I love you." He smiles a full rare grin that only I ever see and pulls me down for another kiss. This one was more passionate compared to the first, this one was desperate as if we have been waiting for years and believe me, we have. Our hands tangle in each others hair and i desperately try to pull him closer if that's even possible but then i hear a cupboard open in the kitchen and we freeze. I slowly pull back and wait we hear the tab running then a door closing and we both let out a loud breathe. We look up at each other and start laughing. He pulls me towards him and we get under the covers. "Goodnight my Roza, I love you.", he says. I smile and reply,"Goodnight comrade, I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Wake up." I hear some shuffling around and then the curtains to my room were ripped open up. "Ughhhhh" I groan when the light came into my once dark room. Rubbing my eyes I get into a sitting position and look up. My parents stood there arms crossed staring at me. Dimitri groaned and sat up to."Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Mazur" he said clearily still sleepy." Morning Dimitri." my parents replied.

They don't really care about me and Dimitri sleeping in the same bed. Ever since we were little and either one of us had a problem we'd go to each other. It first started when we were about five, Dimitri's parents were fighting so he snuck over no matter how hard my parents tried they counldn't tear us apart and since then they didn't even try, everyone knew it was a lost cause. So they didn't say anything about Dimitri and I being in the same bed right now, anyone else's parents would've flipped their shit. Truth was that if they knew what we talked about last night they'd be way more uncomfortable in this situation.

"Rose we need to talk" my parents said seriously. I tried and failed to raise and eyebrow at them and asked " okayy, what about?" My father takes a deep breathe as if knowing my reaction is going to be really bad and says," We've decided that you might need some time away from this place." "what are you talking about?" I asked. My mother answers this time," We think it might be best if you left Russia for while." Dimitri stiffens beside me. "What the hell are you talking about?"i repeat yelling. " Language Rose, We've decided to send you to America to finish high schoo at academy." my mother replies calmly. "YOUR SENDING ME TO BOARDING SCHOOL?" I scream.

"The Ozera's sent their son to the same school for a year and he came back straightened out we hope the same for you."They're talking about Christian, Lissa's boyfriend. " Like hell! Christian is the same pain in the ass only diffrence is he doesn't do crap in front of his parents!" " Rose watch the way you talk to your mother," my dad yells," your going to America and thats final!" I regain my composure and say " Fine, but I can come back and visit right? for summer and Christmas?""No Rose, the point is for you to stay away from this place for a while, the only contact you will have will be with us, i'm taking away your phone and laptop to ensure this, you can only call us using the school phone to call us." " You have two hours to pack and then we taake off to the airport."with that they leave the room.

And then it hits me. 2 years. 2 years away from Russia, away from home, away from Lissa. 2 years away from Dimtitri. I look up at Dimtiri and see tears pouring out of his eyes. " I won't see you Roza, for two years, for two years i can't see or talk to you, how am I going to survive Roza? And right after last night, its not fair to have you and loose eyou so quickly." he syas putting his head in his hand. I reach out to him and hug him."Don't worry Dimitri, i'll write to you! everyday i'll send you a letter i promise." He nods and holds me tighter.

I don't know how much time passed embracing each other. I look at my clock to see i only had 30 minutes left. I nudge Dimtiri and whisper, " I have to start packing, can you help me?" he nods and we get off the bed. I go to my closet and pull out a duffel bag. I put it on my bed and go back to my closet to take out a couple of outfits. Dimitri goes to my dresser and starts pulling out some sweats and tank tops, knowing exactly what I liked to wear. I started folding the clothes into the duffel bag and when I was about to zip it up Dimtri grabbed my hand. I looked up at him confused, he goes to my night stand and grabs a picture frame and hands it to me. The frame had two pictures in it of me and him. One when we were 4 at the park, I was on the swing and Dimitri was behind me about to push me. The other was of us at Homecoming in 9th grade. I already had a date but Dimitri didn't so I dumped the guy and went with him instead. Despite my efoorts to hold back my tears one falls out. Dimitri wipes it away with his finger, I gave him a small smile and put the picture frame on top of my clotheds and zip up the bag.

"Rose! We'll be in the car come on!", my dad yells from downstairs. I take a deep breathe and take my bag in one hand and Dimitri's hand in the other. Once we are outside I turn to Dimitri. I don't know what to say, I know this is killing both of us but I have no idea how to confort him. But he obviously knows, he pulls me to him and hugs me. I burie my face in his chest and let out a breather.

" Promise me" I say. "Promise what?" he replies. "Promise you'll wait for me." he lets out a low chuckle." Only if you promise not to replce me with an American boy." I laugh out loud," No chance comrade your the only one for me, so do you promise?"He smiles and says "There's no one in the world for me that isn't you Roza." I smile and pull his face down for a kiss, he then pulls back and kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry Roza, Soon we'll be together again."

I nod, wishing so much that what he says is ture. I hear my parents start honking the horn. I roll my eyes and look up at Dimitri, this is the last time we'll be together for a while tears start welling up in my eyes. They start pouring out and Dimitri kisses them away. "Go Roza, they're waiting for you." I nod and say " I love you Dimitri, God I love you so much." he gives me one last peck on the lips and says " I love you too my Roza."he says tears cascading both of our faces I take a deep breathe and pull back taking one last look at my Russian god, I grab my bag and turn towards my car. Dimitri quickly grabs my arm turns me around and pulls me into one last kiss. Our mouths moving together passionatley and tears mixing together. We pull back breathing heavily without another look I run towards the car. Knowing that if I looked back my parents would have to pry me off of him.

I throw myself into the backseat and shut the door quickly. I feel my parents pull out of the driveway. Once we are a good block away i take a deep breathe and look in the rearview mirror, there I see Dimitri standing, staring after my car. I let out a shaky breathe and throw my head back against the seat. I think about what he said. Hoping with everything in me that it comes true.

Soon we'll be together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Chapter 4:**

**DPOV**

It's been two weeks since my Roza left and it feels as if she took a piece of my heart along with her. I haven't received a letter yet but i'm confident it's just because she is getting settled in at school and is probably really busy. I stretch in bed and look over to my clock, 6:30. I groan and stand up to take a shower. I had 30 minutes to get changed, have breakfast, and go to school. Once I showered and dressed I rushed downstairs for breakfeast.

"Good morning son." my mother calls from the stove.

"Good morning mama." i reply.

I take a seat at the table and grab a piece of toast. "Dimitri pass the bacon!" yells my sister, Victoria, from the other side of the table, she was only two years younger than me.

" Dimitri do you know if anyone else is going to take you to school yet?" my mother asks. My family doesn't own a car which is quite unusual for a family of 6 people. But my mother sees it as a waste of money, she says in a town like Baia you can walk to anywhere. But it isn't the case right now it's been really hot these passed weeks and the 10 minute walk to school can make anyone look like they just jumped into a pool. So Victoria, Lissa, and I where carpooling with Tasha and Christian Ozera, Tasha was a year ahead of us so she has a car. The problem was my mom and Victoria really hated Tasha for some strange reason, I remember Roza used to have some strange grudge against her too but she was always very kind to me.

"No mama, I think we'll just keep carpooling with the Ozeras." i tell her. She just nods in reply. I finish my toast just as someone knocks on the door.

" Lissa! Hurry up Tashas' here!" I yell up the stairs while walking to the front door. I open the door and see Tasha standing there smiling.

" Hey Dimitri!"she says.

"Hello Tasha, we're almost ready, where's Christian?" i ask her.

" Oh he's just waiting in the car, it's kinda hot out here do you mind me coming in to say hello to Olena?" she asks me.

I nod and open the door wider for her to come in. She walks into the kitchen where my mother sat down to drink her coffee.

"Good morning Olena!" she says very enthusiastically.

"Good morning Tasha, please call me Mrs. Belikov." my mom says neutrally.

Tasha obviously seeing nothing wrong nods and smiles. " Oh! I forgot! I got your mail for you!" she hands the mail to my mother. She looks a bit upset about that but mutters out a thank you.

I rush to my mothers side and ask" Is there a letter from Roza?"

She looks through the mail and slumps her shoulders. " No son, i'm sorry." I just nod. I turn on my heels and grab my backpack. " We should get going we don't want to be late for school." I quickly change the subject. Tasha obviously not feeling the tension nods and says," Yeah! Let's go!"

I call Lissa one more time and she comes rushing down the stairs, I give her a piece of toast and says thank you while shoving it in her mouth. We all pile into the car and drive to school. This being our routine for 2 years. Ultimately I gave up hope on me and Roza being together, I never once got a letter from her. So i tried moving on, with Tasha. She was always so nice and even thought i didn't feel the same way she did for me I just couldn't stop thinking about Roza. I could never stop thinking about my Roza.

**RPOV**

**2 years later**

He never answered any one of my letters. I sent him 730 letters. One for everyday of the two years we were apart. Everytime he didn't answer a letter I felt a piece of my heart break. Today I was going back to Baia, Russia. I graduated yesterday, my graduation was the epitome of pathetic. After graduation all I saw where my ex- classmates being embraced by family and friends. While I just stood their alone. I went to my room and packed for today while everyone went out to celebrate. I didn't tell my parents that I was going home today. They didn't have the decency to attend my graduation so when I got home I was moving out, to where? God knows.

Stepping off the plane I felt the warm summer heat. A smile crawled up my face remembering all the memories I had here. I was walking the street with my one duffle bag. It was only 6 AM and no one was out yet. As I was about to round the corner I ran into a brick wall, or I think it was. Their arms shot out and steadied me. And then the smell of aftershave hits my senses and I immediately know who it I look up at the face that I've been waiting to see for 2 years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed your opinions are really helpful so please please please review! I know some of you were not happy with the fact that Dimitri and Tasha got together, and some people expressed that very colorfully, but just bear with me! Remember soon they'll be together again!(;**

**Chapter 5:**

**RPOV**

_As I was about to round the corner I ran into a brick wall, or I think it was. Their arms shot out and steadied me. And then the smell of aftershave hits my senses and I immediately know who it I look up at the face that i've been waiting to see for 2 years._

"Oh my God, i'm so sorry, i didn't see...", Dimitri trails off as soon as he see's who he ran into.

"Roza...?", he asks as if believing it really isn't me.

"Dimitri!", if everyone was sleeping before they are surely awake now. I quickly close the distance between us and jump on him. He immediately grabs me in a hug and starts swinging me around. We are both laughing and smiling like idiots. He then puts me down but his head is still buried in my neck and mine is buried in his chest.

" Roza, oh Roza." I hear him repeating my name like a prayer. I just giggle.

When we finally pull back we are still at arms length, or closer. His hands are cradling my face while mine rest on his upper arms.

" I thought you weren't coming back." he whispers, he looks so broken. My hand instantly touches his cheek.

" Hey, I told you it was only two years!" i tell him smiling.

"Well it felt like forever." he replies playing with a lock of my hair.

" I know it felt the same for me." i give him a crooked smile. Changing the subject I say, " So comrade, did you loose your sense of direction since i left cause you almost tackled me to the ground!"

He lets out a laugh,God I missed his laugh, and said," No Roza, I haven't I was just out for a run and was lost in thought."

" Ahh, well are you done running for the day? Cause I really would love to see Olena, and the girls." I say. He just shakes his head smiling and says," Well your in luck cause I just finished I was just jogging home."

"Well Comrade, lead the way!" I say smiling. He nods and we start walking up the street. I wanted to ask him why he never replied to one of my letters but he said something before i could.

"So did you just get back in Baia?" he asks. I nod,"Yepp"

"Have you seen your parents already?" he says raising and eyebrow." Well, about that.."

"Roza, why haven't you seen you'r parents?"I let out a breath and say," Well they never visited me," I say with a shrug,"In the two years I was there they never once visited me, not for Christmas, or Thanksgiving,or my birthday, Hell they didn't attend my graduation."

"What!? That's so messed up! Why didn't they visit you?" he asks. "I honestly don't know, though I suspect that sending me away wasn't for my own benefit but for their own, i mean two years without me, it must have been paradise for them."

"Paradise for them, Hell for me." he say's quietly. I look up at him and smile," Well i'm here now." I grab his hand in mine. His smile slowly drops as if he remembers something. "Roza...", he starts but I interrupt him because we finally got to the door of his house. "How should i go in!? Should i ring the doorbell? no that doesn't make sense your with me, Should i sneak up on the, no olena is probably cooking she would most likely hit me with the pan.." "Roza calm down!", he says laughing at me,"How about we walk in together." He says slowly making fun of me as if i didn't understand. I narrow my eyes at him and mutter, " smart ass".

"Did you say something Roza ?" he asks raising an eyebrow. " Me!?No! of course not!" i say faking innocent. He just rolls his eyes and opens the door to his house. We walk in slowly and he shuts the door behind us. We walk into the kitchen were Victoria, Lissa, Sonja, and Karoline are siting with Olena at the stove, as I predicted. The girls look up at us and freeze, Lissa drops the piece of toast out her laugh, Victoria chokes on her scrambled eggs, and Sonja and Karoline just look like fish out of water. I hold back a laugh at their reaction then Dimitri and I both press a finger to our lips to silence them.

Then Dimitri says " Mama, there's someone here who wants to see you.

" Who is it Dimitri?" she says cleaning her hands on a rag and turning around. She immediately drops the rag lifting her hands in the air gasping."Roza!" she screams running towards me, I run to her to and embrace her."Oh my little Roza" I hear her mutter. This women has been more of a mother to me than my real one. She basically raise me and if I was to be honest I fell more motherly love towards her than my real mother. Hugging her brings back memories of how she took care of me as a child. I feel her start trembling and know she is crying, and that's when i realize I am too.

She pulls back and holds my face even though she is was shorter than me. " My daughter oh how I missed you. I laugh wiping away tears," I missed you so much Olena." i say smiling we embrace once more before I turn to the girls. In that instant all four of them jump on me making us all land on the floor. We lay there laughing our asses off on the floor in a group hug.

I hug Karoline then Sonja and then Victoria. When I finally get to Lissa she was crying. I pull her towards me and hug her. " I missed you so much Rose." " I missed you too Liss."

"You don't know how much it hurt to hear you were sent away, right when I needed you the most." she says sobbing in my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lissa, I had no choice in it, if I did I would've stayed without a doubt Liss, but im here now and that's all that matters." she nods and pulls back.

" Roza, are you staying with your parents." Olena asks.

"Um, actually no, I honestly don't know where i'm staying." I say laughing. " I guess i'll rent out a hotel room for a while I look for a house."

Dimitri's head shoots up," You're staying?" he asks. I look at him as if he were and idiot and say," Of course!" i reply laughing.

" Roza you shouldn't stay in a hotel though you know the only hotels are around the bad part of the city and there's a lot of crime there! I would let you stay here since Dimitri and Lissa moved out but Paul and Zoya occupy there old rooms." Lissa moved out? I assume she moved in with Christian.

"Really you don't have to worry.." I begin but then Dimitri cuts me off.

"Roza you are not sleeping in the part of the city God knows what'll happen! You can stay with me." he tells me.

"I don't want to intrude." i tell him. He laughs, " Trust me your not intruding and your not sleeping in one of those hotels, your staying with me and that's that." i laugh and roll my eyes at him.

"Thanks Comrade." I grab his hand in mine smiling. He looks a bit nervous though so i give hima questioning face. I look up at the rest of the group and they're oddly quite staring at our hands.

"Okay, Whats going on."i ask. They all open their mouths about to talk but get interrupted by a door slamming. I let go of Dimitri's hand to turn around and see who it was. It was Tasha Ozera. God I hated her she used to always throw herself at Dimitri but then act all innocent, when in reality almost everyone knew she was a whore, even Lissa saw it and she was a freaking saint.

I move to stand next to the girls. I let out a groan and roll my eyes and say, " What's that whore doing here?" I ask quietly only loud enough for Dimitri and the girls to hear. Yet they all look at me in sympathy.

Tasha finally makes it into the kitchen and before she can even notice me she says " Good morning baby. " and pulls Dimtiri into a passionate kiss.

And I stand there in shock. Now I know why they were giving me looks of sympathy...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_I move to stand next to the girls. I let out a groan and roll my eyes and say, " What's that whore doing here?" I ask quietly only loud enough for Dimitri and the girls to hear. Yet they all look at me in sympathy. _

_Tasha finally makes it into the kitchen and before she can even notice me she says " Good morning baby. " and pulls Dimtiri into a passionate kiss._

Tasha pulls back after what felt like forever and turned to look at us. She put on her fake ass smile about to greet Olena when she finally sees me, and her smile falter. But she quickly recovers and lets out a high-pitched squeal.

" Oh. My. God. Rose!" She yells pulling me in for a hug. But I don't hug back my hand lay flat on my sides and my gaze is still locked on Dimitri. I see him quickly wipe his mouth which means it was a wet kiss. Gross. He then look up at me and we just stare at each other and I know my eyes are filled with betrayal. He said he would wait for me. I actually believed him too, I haven't dated anyone the whole time I was in America, thinking that when I came back he would be here waiting for me. I was obviously wrong the whole time I was dodging boy after boy he was here shacking up with Tasha.

When she finally pulls back she starts clapping like a four-year old and says," I've missed you so much Rose! So did everyone else but don't worry I kept their minds off your absence." She said it in a way that sounded like she helped me out but her eyes said the opposite they looked possessive. Of what? Dimitri? my friends? I don't know but I know that the looked possessive.

I smirk and say, " I'm sure you kept a LOT of people occupied while I was away."Her smile fell for barley a second before she just replied " You know it!" God this women was so eccentric it gave me a headache.

She turns to Olena smiling and says " Good morning Mrs. Belikov". She nods partially satisfied and then says " Tasha I would appreciate it if you would knock instead of just walking in the house. Also please don't slam the door this early the children are still sleeping." Tasha just nods looking uninterested.

She turns to Dimitri and says, "So baby, want to go out for breakfast." Dimitri looks really uncomfortable and says," actually I was planning on going to the little cafe Roza and I used to always go to, are you up for it Roza?", he asks me. She shoots me a glare. Jealous much?

"Um sure, I miss their Bilini, I've been running on American food for 2 years I need some Russian food like now!" I say laughing trying to brighten up the mood even though I feel like crap.

Olena smiles and says" Well don't worry come back for dinner and I'll cook up all your favorite dishes"I laugh and nod.

Dimitri stands up and says, "Well you want to get going Roza? We can drop off your stuff at my house on the way."Tasha chokes on the coffee she was drinking and says"Um, what did you say honey." Honey? Really? Oh I feel like i'm going to puke.

"Rose is going to be staying with me until she finds a house." he replies. Her eyes are bulging out now. " Rose is staying?" I look at her like she's an idiot and say," Why else would I be buying a house?"She lets out a fake laugh and says " Yeah silly me"

Dimitri obviously feeling the tension says,"Well we should get going." We go around hugging and saying goodbye, me avoiding Tasha walk past her to the door without saying goodbye. She gives Dimitri a peck on the cheek and we walk out.

I was a bit tired from dragging my bag around half the city and Dimitri seeing this takes it out of my hand. " Thanks that was heavy so where are you living now?" he tells me the direction and i just nod. He looked a bit nervous and I was scared that he was going to try to explain Tasha. And as much as I wanted to know how the hell that happened I knew it was going to end up with him saying sorry he couldn't wait for me and me looking really pathetic.

"So how is everyone?" he raises and eyebrow and I roll my eyes at this. He laughs and says, "Christian and Lissa are going strong. Eddie and Mia are dating, and Adrian is still playing the field." he sums up quickly. " I assume Lissa moved in with Christian?" I ask

"You assume correctly." he says," lately I've noticed Christian acting strange one day he even asked me if I was okay with him asking Lissa to marry him, and though he said it was only curiosity I think he's planning something."

I squeal and say, " Holy shit he's gonna propose!" he laughs and nods. He stops and says,"This is where I live." I gasp and just stare. I turn to him and slapped his arm," You asshole you bought my dream house!" When we were little we used to always pass this house on our way to school. I always told him that when I grew up I was going to buy the house. It's so beautiful! It had a white picket fence around the house, it had a little garden of flowers on either side of the walkway, and it had a porch where you can sit outside during the nights like in movies. Dimitri mocks hurt and says " Well Baia is a small town and there are only a few available houses that are quite cheap this being one of them, and you loved this house, it reminded me of you."

I look in his eyes and suddenly notice we are very close together. We slowly start leaning in and then my phone starts ringing. We jump apart instantly, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I look up at him and we just stare at each other, he was about to cheat on Tasha, with me. The I remember, my phone! I pull it out and check the screen. DAD. I let out a groan and press end. I look back up at Dimitri. I didn't want to be rejected so I say," Well Comrade, are you going to open the door or what?" he nods slowly and unlocks the door. I walk in first and look around. The house had a cozy feeling to it, it felt like home.

"So I'll sleep on the coach?" I ask him. He gives me an amused look and says "No, I have a guest room this way" he starts walking down a hall that had two door. One lead to a bathroom and the other was a room. And it was huge! "Damn comrade if this is the guest room i can only imagine how big the master bedroom is !" he laughs and says " You can put your bag down and unpack or you can unpack when we get back from getting breakfast."

"Lets go with option number two" he nods." So do you like the room?"

I nod" It's nice, but it's missing something." i say smiling. He gives me a questioning smile and says," And what is that?" I walk towards my bag and open it, I take out the picture frame and put it on the nightstand. " There its perfect." I look up at him smiling. But he just looks sad.

" You kept that?" he whispers. " Of course, why wouldn't I?" he shrugs.

" Let's go get breakfast." I suggest. He nods and we go to the café.

The walk was quite, but the café was only a block away so it was ok. Once we walk in we immediately get in line I was reading the menu posted above the cashier when someone said "Is that my Little Rose?" I turn around and see Adrian. I smile and run to him. We hug but he can't lift me and spin me like Dimitri does.

" When did you get back in town!?" he asks " Only a while ago " I say smiling.

"Oh this calls for a celebration Little Rose ! A welcome back party is in order." he says

"Really that's not necessary!" I say laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Nonsense ! I'll plan everything it'll be at my house." seeing no way out i finally accept.

"Adrian what are you doing awake at this time anyways?" I would've thought he'd be hung over.

"Well nothing cures a hangover like the coffee here." i knew it.I just shake my head smiling. Dimitri and I get our breakfast to go. So that we can talk more at his our silent walk back I think about my relationship with Dimitri. We almost kissed but that could've been a slip up on his part. He never answered my letters and was with Tasha he must love her now. Just the thought brought tears to my eyes. I blink them back furiously.

If being friends is the most I can get from this relationship then I'll take it. He's too special to me to lose. I can't lose him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, please keep it up! If you have any suggestions let me know I have a tad bit of writers block so anything is useful! - Natalie**

**Chapter 7:**

**RPOV**

It was around 1 in the afternoon and here I was in my fuzzy pajama with a gallon of funky monkey ice cream watching The Notebook. So far I watched A Walk to Remember, Titanic, Dirty Dancing, and Dear John. Don't ask me why Dimitri has these movies cause I'm at a lost on why he does. Dimitri was at work and here I was bored out of my mind. I probably looked like some lovesick teenager. I was at the part where the mom gives the girl the letters she stole when my phone . I roll my eyes smiling and answer.

"Hello, This is the International Call Girl Company, how may I set you up with a nice woman today?" I fake a cheery voice. " Very funny Little Rose, believe me I don't need a call girl." laughing I say,"Yeah right, you probably have them on speed dial."

"Little Rose what I do in my spare time is the least of you concern", I snort," I was calling to let you know you're welcome home party is tonight at 8." " Ughhh do I have to go?" he right out laughs."It is you're welcome home party after all!"

" Fine" I grunt out. "Good! Well make sure to get prettied up, though I know it won't be to hard, you are naturally beautiful." he said in a teasing tone. "I stick a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth a mumble" Bite me."

He laughs and says "Oh Little Rose you don't have to ask me twice" I make a gagging noise over the phone and he just chuckles. " Well I got to go get 'prettied up', bye."He says bye and I hang up.

In all truth I was probably get ready 30 minutes before the party. I finish up the movie and my gallon of ice cream and found myself bored on Dimitri's couch. I must have dozed of because by the time I woke up it was dark outside and I was tucked in my bed. WAIT! MY BED!? I was positive I fell asleep on the couch. I quietly get up and walk through the house. I make it back to the living room and find Dimitri looking through a scrap-book.

"So you put me in my bed?" I caught him off guard cause he jumps slightly then relaxes and says,"Yeah, you were asleep on the coach and looked quite uncomfortable." I nod."Thank you" he just smiles in response."What you looking at?" I move to sit next to him and he puts half of the book on my lap. It was a picture of me and Dimitri when we were two. I had pigtail and a pink dress on and he had a small suite on. It looks like we just came out of church or a wedding I'm not sure.I laugh, we had a goofy smile on our lips. He turn the page and its of us again. We were around 8 and were putting ornaments on a Christmas tree. The next was of us at school, then at a game, then at a concert, picture after picture of us.

I went to flip the page at the same time as Dimitri did. Our hands touch and we don't pull away. I look up at him, smile and slowly pull my hand back. "I forgot to tell you Adrian says my welcome home party is today at 8." he raises an eyebrow and says."Roza it's 7:30"

My eyes popped open and my mouth gaped open. My face must have been really funny because he stifeled his laughter and says"Roza you look like a fish out of water." I compose myself and roll my eyes." Comrade go get ready!" He nods smiling closes the scrapbook and puts it on the coffee table. I get up and go to my room to get dressed.

I went to take a shower and freshen up. Then I walked into my closet which only has a minimum amount of clothes. I only had 2 dresses, one was a casual dress and the other was my graduation dress. It was a red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, the top part of the dress is bedazzled and the bottom part flared out till a couple of inches past my butt. It was the only option for this event. I layed it out on my bed with a pair of nude pumps. I started off towl drying my hair then making loose beach curls with my curling wand. I put on eyeliner on my top lid slightly winging it out then putting on mascara. I finish off with red lipstick and then slip into my dress. Standing up I look in the mirror and I'm not trying to toot my horn but I look sexy. I get my heels and start putting them on standing.

There's a knock on the door and I say"Come in!" Dimitri walk in, in a tight white dress shirt rolled up to mid arm, dark dress jeans that hang off his hips, and dress shoes. I could see his muscles outlined in the shirt he looked hot! I was still in a hunched over position putting on my last shoe and when I stood up he was staring at me mouth slightly gaping."

I laugh " Close your mouth comrade you might catch flies." He immediately shuts his mouth with a small lopsided smile. "You look beautiful Roza." I felt myself blushing. Why the hell am I blushing! I never blush! But the way he was looking at me.. " Thank you, You look hot."I said frankly. He lets out a chuckle and says"Suttle much?" I laugh too" Me? never!"

He checks his watch and says,"Its 8:10, we're late to your own party."

"What! We should get going now!"

He offers me his arm and says "Well then let's go" I smile and take his arm.

We go to the party in Dimitri's car. Usually in Baia you can walk anywhere, but Adrian lives in the high-class part of the city which is actually quite far. I quickly check how I look in the mirror while Dimitri finds somewhere to park. It looks like Adrian invited the whole city. We finally park and Dimitri opens the door for me. I smile and say thank you. He offers me his arm again and I gladly take it.

We get to the door and I'm not sure if we knock or just walk in. There was so much noise that if we did knock it would be useless. So shrugging Dimitri opens the door, there's a few people inside so I assume the party is in the backyard. Dimitri and I walk through the house, once we make it into the kitchen I hear a shrill scream,"DIMKA".

Ugh really? I roll my eyes and turn Dimitri to the direction where IT came from. Tasha was running in her heels or more like stumbling towards us. She was wearing a dress that was tight on the bottom and loose on the top and it did not flatter her body at all. She then sees me and stops running for a second composes herself and starts walking. She sees my arm linked with Dimitri and she narrowed her eyes. When she finally gets to us she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately on the lips, he has no choice but to let go of my arm. He gently pushes her back and says "Hello Tasha."

She links her fingers with his and smirks at me."Rose. Lissa, Christian and Adrian are in the kitchen if you want to go hang out with someone your age."

I narrow my eyes at her and say," Tasha, you are only a year older than me,and Dimitri is my age. Now that I think of it, do you have some weird fetish for younger men? I mean I'm just curious." I say smirking. She looks shocked and then says," No not really, but Dimitri truly knows how to make me feel special. Which is how I fell for him." She knows she caught me off guard.

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time he makes someone feel special." I say no malice in my voice, I just say it like it's a fact. Dimitri looks at me pleadingly and starts saying"Roza.." but i cut him off. "I should go see Adrian though and thank him for the party." I say turning on my heels.

I walk into the kitchen and hear "Is that my Rosie I see?!" I roll my eyes laughing and say "Is that Pyro i hear?" he laughs and pulls me in for a bear hug. We pull bag and i hug Lissa and Adrian. "When will you stop calling me pyro?" Christian asks. I make a face like I was considering it and then said," hmmmm, never?" "Oh come on Rosie it was an accident." i roll my eyes."One don't call me Rosie and Two and accident! you almost burned the gym down in the 8th grade!" he smiles and replies,"Like I said an accident." I roll my eyes.

We start talking more thoroughly about what happened when I was gone. And then out of nowhere Lissa says something that caught me off guard."Have you and Dimitri talked about what happened yet?" I choke on the appetizer I was eating. "How do you know about that." She smiles sheepishly and says." I know how you felt since forever Rose but after you left Dimitri looked like crap." I take a small sip of my wine and say," There's nothing to talk about him and Tasha are together." Christian rolled his eyes and said "Please my sister basically throwed herself at him and he never really looked interested in her." Maybe they're right I have to talk to Dimitri.

"I need to use the restroom." I let them know."You remember where it is right"Adrian asks I just nod.I get off the stool and walk through the foyer where I last saw Dimitri I was about to round the corner to the next hall when I hear voices.

"I love you too Dimitri!" I hear Tasha squeal.

I freeze and it feels like my heart stopped for a second. I felt my eyes blur up filled with tears. My breath came out short and shallow. He loved her. I didn't hear him say it but she said that she love him too so he had to say it first. Two tear fell from each of my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. I walk back to the foyer and look in the mirror there. I look like i was crying even though I stopped it at two tears. My nose was slightly pink and my face sort of puffy. I fixed myself as much as I could even though it still looks like I was crying I walk back to the kitchen.

Lissa, Christian and Adrian are still there and they look shock when I walk in,Lissa speaks first "Rose.." but i cut her off before she can say anything. I look towards Adrian and say," Is your Russian Vodka stash still behind the plates in the cabinet?" his mouth still slightly open he nods. I walk towards one of the cabinets in the kitchen and move a stack of plates out and grab two bottles of Russian vodka.

Christian looks at me and says"Rose what are you doing?" I pull of the cap on the bottle and take one look gulp of russian vodka. I shake my head to get rid of the kick and look up at my friends.

I smile and stick out the other bottle.

"Who want's to get drunk?" I say smiling.

**What trouble do you think Rose is gonna get into? I don't know if I should leave the rating for this story at T or change it to M because it has language. Let me know what you think! Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who recommended stuff it was really useful! I ended up changing the story to M for the language. Oh! And I started off with Dimitri's Point of View! Get excited!Now on to the story, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

**DPOV**

I swear if looks could kill Roza and Tasha would both be dead on the ground. You can literally feel the tension between them. I planned on enjoying the night with Roza, but Tasha had to come and ruin that idea. Right now she was hanging onto my arm like a lost puppy. I had to end things with her, it's not fair to keep leading her on like this. I have absolutely no feelings whatsoever towards Tasha. I've wanted to end it with her from the beginning but I thought it was a good idea to get over Roza.

Now I see how stupid of an idea it was. No that Roza's here there is nothing more that I would want than to be with her, but breaking up with Tasha a day after the love of my life gets back in town is going to make it obvious why. I had to let her down easy and soon.

"Tasha do you want to go somewhere and talk?" I ask her calmly. She turns to me smirking and says,"Not really I have other things in mind" and starts kissing my neck. I carefully push her away,"Really Tasha, I want to talk." She pouts but nods.

We walk down a hallway and sit in a small couch. She props both her legs on me trying to look seductive and it honestly wasn't working."What did you want to talk about Dimka?" She says eyes full of lust. I back away a little, in the last 6 months that we've been dating she has been pressuring me for sex. But i couldn't do that with her.

I let out a breath and say,"I wanted to talk about us, our relationship." she nods slowly playing with my hair not really paying attention. Well here goes nothing.

"Tasha you know I care about you right?" she sits up straight quickly and starts clapping her hands and smiling. What the hell?

"I love you too Dimitri!" she squeals.

Um, What? "Tasha I didn't say..that." she looks a bit confused but then says," I can tell Dimitri you love me and I love you." I shake my head, this is gonna be harder than I though.

"Tasha I said I care for you, but I don't love you." She narrows her eyes and swings her feet off my lap and stand up in front of me.

Grabbing my head in her hands she says," Don't worry Dimka with time you'll fall in love with me like I have with you." she smiles and gives me a sloppy kiss. She stands up and wobbles off somewhere.

That was the problem. I had no time at all. If I don't straighten this situation out with Roza soon I may lose her, forever.

**RPOV**

To say that I was drunk was an understatement. I lost my shoes an hour ago, I've drunk about 3 bottles of Russian vodka..I think, and I was tripping over everything. I finally found a door that led me outside to the backyard. There was a lot of people there that i remember. But I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone.

Just then Did it Again by Shakira came on. I smiled and dropped my last empty bottle of Russian Vodka on one of the tables and walked to the dance floor. But who was I going to dance with? I stop for a moment and look around. I see Dimitri sitting at one of the tables with Tasha shoving food in her mouth. I roll my eyes and look around then I see Adrian drinking beer. I smile and yell "Adrian!"

He laughs at my state and says,"How may I help you little Rose?" I smile seductively and lust suddenly clouded his eyes. " I grab his hand in mine and wrap one hand around his neck to bring his ear down to my mouth,"Dance with me." I purred. He just nods dumbly and I pull him to the dance floor with me.

_First Floor. Room Sixteen. Smells like danger (let's go). Even better (let's go). Set your goals. Bless our souls. I'm in trouble (yes, I know). But it feels like heaven. HEY! _

We started off dancing slowly just swaying but when Shakira sang 'Hey!' I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him towards me, we were so close that one of my legs were between his and one of his between mine.

_You were like one of those guys . The kind with a wandering eye . But I said, "hey what the hell, once in my life I'll take a ride on the wild side" . You were so full of yourself . But damn, were you cute, as well . I packed my bags, I liked your moves . Anyone could tell that it's hard to deny that. _

I started grinding on him face to face and then started to sway my hips.

_Did it again, love. I got it all wrong. But it felt so right. I can't believe it _

_And all the mistakes. That went on for too long. Wish there was a way. I could delete it _

_Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah _

Once the chorus started I took two steps away from Adrian and started moving my hips in a way Shakira would've. I put one hand on my hand and started to slowly move it down my body seductively while biting my lip.

_Second night in a row. Back in trouble (let's go). I don't get it (let's go). Gotta keep it down. It's logical. We ignore it (yes, I know). Its getting better. Hey! _

I turned around so I couldn't see Adrian and started grinding on him again. I felt his hands grab my waste and pull me closer to him. I put one hand around his neck again and pull him down so he can start kissing my neck. I smile and look up to see Dimitri staring dead at me glaring.

_When it comes to men it's I end up choosing wrong.'Cause I always trip and fall. The same old rock and repeat and go back. How blind a girl can be. To miss you hide your ring. Thought about everything. I'm so naive imagining and all that._

I must be really drunk now cause I see jealousy, anger, and love? in his eyes. I shrug and continue swaying to the music.

_Did it again, love. I got it all wrong. But it felt so right. I can't believe it. And all the mistakes. That went on for too long. Wish there was a way. I could delete it. Eh, eh, eh, eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Eh, eh, eh, eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah _

I felt Adrian grind back and a smirk grows on my lips the song slows down and he turns me over so I can see his face and we started dancing together again.

_It may seem to you that I am in a place. Where I'm losing the direction of my life. But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase."Right back at ya," cause I'll survive_

_It may seem to you that I am in a place. Where I'm losing the direction of my life. But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase."Right back at ya," cause I'll survive... _

The song goes back to normal and I start swaying my hips again.

_Did it again, love. I got it all wrong. But it felt so right. I can't believe it. And all the mistakes. That went on for too long. Wish there was a way.I could delete it _

I look up and see Dimitri standing up glaring at us, while Adrian starts kissing my neck while grinding.

_Did it again, love. I got it all wrong. Eh, eh, eh, eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Eh, eh, eh, eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah_

The song finally ends and i'm exhausted but as soon as I was about to sit down in a chair someone grabs my arm and pulls me back on my feet. I look up to see one angry Russian.

"What the hell are you doing Rose? Are you drunk!?" Not the first time I've heard that. But I just grin and say," Jealous Comrade? Don't worry I can dance with you too."

He let's out a huff and says," I'm not jealous! you're just making yourself look cheap!" Ouch, that hurt.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" He didn't say anything just started pulling on my arm to the front door.

"Hey? Where are you going!It's only 10" I hear Adrian and I turn around and he says," Rose isn't feeling well I'm taking her home" Not waiting for a reply Dimitri starts pulling me into the house. "Where are your shoes?"

I giggle," I don't know comrade, how about you find them and put them on my feet life a Prince charming?" I slurred. He ignored me and starts walking towards the foyer. My shoes are there on opposite sides of the room.

"I spy my shoes comrade" He rolls his eyes and picks them up . Then he continues to pull me outside the front of the house. "Comrade let me put my shoes on the concrete is cold." I whine.

"If I let you put your heels on there's a 99% chance you'll full flat on your face considering how drunk you are right now."

"Stupid Russian" i mumble. He opens the car door and I stumble in. He gets in the car too and we drive home. I must've fallen asleep because by the time I woke up we were parking in his driveway. He got out of the car and slammed the door. Damn he was angry.

I open my door and step out, it seems that I've sobered up a bit because I can walk properly now. Dimitri, not even waiting or checking if I was behind him, opens the door to his house and rushes in.

I've had enough of his attitude, why is he even mad at me?

"What's your problem?!" I yell. He freezes his back to me, and turns around slowly. If he was mad before he was furious now.

"Whats my problem?! What's your!?" he yells back.

"I don't have one you're the one being an asshole!"

"Well you were acting ridiculous at your own party!" he was pissing me off now.

"I was trying to have a little fun! Jesus I just got a little drunk!" I scream at looks oddly calm now.

"I thought considering what happened the last time you got drunk you would've been more responsible now."

I freeze. He was talking about the accident.

"You fucking bastard." I manage out.

Still calm he says," I didn't mean for it to come out like that, you were just making a fool of yourself at the party, dancing with Adrian like that." He says it as if it disgusted him.

"What I do and don't do with Adrian is non of your concern, why do you care anyways! You probably did the same thing with Tasha!" I yell.

His jaw tightens and says "Leave Tasha out of this."

"Why! She's been being nothing but a bitch to me! Flaunting your relationship in my face and I say nothing! Yet I have one dance with Adrian and you start judging me !"

He looks at me and says "This conversation is over go to bed."

He turns around about to leave the room. This is it I think to myself . Now or Never.

I take a deep breath and say,

"Why didn't you reply to any of my letters?"

**Cliffhanger! Ah, not really but that should make you want to know what happens next. Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally they talk about the letters! I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for in the last chapter so please review! It's the only way I know if I'm doing a good job or not. I actually cried writing this chapter so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:**

_He looks at me and says "This conversation is over go to bed." _

_He turns around about to leave the room. This is it I think to myself . Now or Never._

_I take a deep breath and say,_

_"Why didn't you reply to any of my letters."_

He stands still back towards me, "What?"

I was starting to get irritated,"Why didn't you reply to my letter?" I said louder.

He turns around to look at me confusion clear on his face," I never got any letters."

I glare at him, "Bullshit." he narrows his eyes at me,"Do you think I'm lying?" he asks.

"I know you're lying!" I say my voice growing louder."Why would I lie about something like this?!"

"Because you're trying to convince me that 730 letters got lost in the mail!" I all but yell. His eyes grow wide and his mouth drop,"730 letters?"

I groan,"Yes 730 letters a letter for everyday I was away!"

"Your wrote everyday?" he whispers. "Yes! God Dimitri I promised I would and I did! Unlike you I can keep my promises!"

He glares at me "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I kept both of my promises and you didn't!" I scream.

"What promise did you keep !? As far as I'm concern you didn't stick to your word!"

"Bullcrap! I promised you that I would write you a letter everyday as much as you deny it i know that I did! And I promised that I would wait for you!"

That shut him up. But then he had to go and open his mouth again,"You expect me to believe that you did not have any sort of contact with another guy in two years.

Is he calling me a whore?Now I was pissed off! "I didn't! As much as you don't believe me and it's obvious you don't I haven't been with a guy in two years! I did not touch or speak or kiss a guy in two years!"

"And why the hell would you do that?" he asks

"For you!"I scream,"For you you selfish stuck up asshole!" he was quite now. I take a breath and continue," You asked me to promise you , the day that I left, to not replace you with any 'American boys'. I kept my promise for you."

Now that he got me started I couldn't stop,"In the two years that I was away I thought about you every single day. I thought about how I had to hold on a little longer because soon I would be in your arms. And I hoped how you would stick to your promise. Your promise to wait for me. Your promised me that soon we would be together again. And you lied."

I whisper the final part even though I know he would hear it," God, I'm such and idiot for believing you would wait for me. A part of me wished that when I came back you would still be waiting for me, but it was wrong of me to ask that of you. "

Dimitri just stood their silent now moving but eyes filled with so much emotion.

"As much as I didn't want to believe it, I can't have you in my life, seeing you with Tasha, I dont want to be on the sidelines watching you fall in love, get married, have kids. I can't stand beside you approving of that knowing that every second is like a knife in my heart."

Tears started streaming down my face but I kept looking straight at him. His eyes were glassy too. "I've known you my entire life, and no one knows me better than you, hell not even my parents know me better." I let out a half hearted laugh though it came out like a sob.

"You were my other half. I don't know if you feel the same way but if you do then you know me well enough to know as much as I want you to be happy, I can't watch you be heppy if it's not with me." I say quitely.

" I have no where to go, so if you don't mind i'll stay here for the night, but tomorrow morning.I'll be out of your hair. For good."

Dimitri hasn't said a whole word through my entire speech though he was freely crying now.

This was it. I walk up to him and place my hands on either side of his face.

"Don't cry i'm not worth it." I say quietly. I lean up and kiss his wet cheek.

"I will always love you." I whisper. He stood there not moving one inch. But knowing him well enough if I did not move quickly and lock myself in the quest room he'll come after me. So I do just that. I run towards the guest room just as I start hearing his footsteps behind me. I get in the room not looking up once. Knowing that if I did I'd see him running after me.

I didn't get any sleep that night.

**DPOV**

I was in shock. I assume I was because if I was in my right mind the moment Roza started crying I would've pulled her into my arms and told her how much I loved her and only her. So the only explenation as to why I didn't do that would be because I was in shock. When she said that she would always love me I immediately snapped out of it. I started to run towards her but Roza knew and locked herself in the guest room.

I must've fallen asleep outside her door because when I woke up the son was out and her door was open. I stand up and walk into the guest room. It was completley empty except for the things I had before she came. Then something caught my eye on the nightstand. I walk towards it and see her pictureframe of us.

She left it behind. On purpose I assume. I grab it and sit on the bed. I put my head in my hands. "What have I done?" I whisper to myself.

I look back at the nightstand and find a folded sheet of paper. I open it and read it.

_Dear Dimitri, _

_I'm going to stay at Olena's house she offered the couch in her living room. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay at your house. I'm very grateful for all your help. By the way I left the picture of us for you. Do what you want with ._

_-Rose_

I really am an idiot. Just then my phone beeped. Hoping it was Roza I quickly get it. But it was just a text from Tasha.

_Want to go out for lunch? _

I needed to end this right now, no more putting it off. So I reply.

_Sure, I'll meet you at your house? _

I notice she said lunch before so I check the time. 12:30. Wow I was out cold, makes sense there wouldn't have been any other way for Roza to leave her room and for me not to notice. My phone beeps again.

_I was going to take a shower so I can't open the door for you._

I start typing again._Don't worry I know where you keep the spare key._

She replies, _Okayy, see you soon babe._

Yeah I definatley needed to end this.

I got up showered, dressed, and got my keyes to my car to go to Tashas. The drive was filled with thoughts off what I was going to do once I broke up with her. I was 100% that I was going to get my Roza back for a start.

I finally get to Tasha's apartment I look under her welcome mat and grab the pare key. Opening the door I hear the shower running. Tasha must have heard me because she said "Hey Dimka you can wait in my bedroom!" " Okay." I sit on her bed waiting for her to get out.

It must have been about 5 minutes when the shower turns off "Ugh Dimka I forgot a towel can you get me one from the closet in the hall?"

"Yeah, okay." I stand go to the closet in the hallway. It was filled with blankets, boxes, and towels. I grab one on the top but when I pull on it a couple of box fall from the top. I try to catch them but I couldn't.

"Dimka what happened?" I'll clean that up after I give her the towel. "I just dropped a couple boxes from the closet." I say once I get outside the bathroom door. She opens the door so her head sticks out she grabs the towel and says," You made the mess clean it up" she smiled and closed the door.

I walk back to the hallway and start picking up the boxes thank God none of them opened or else this was going to be more complicated. Most of them where shoe boxes. But the last one was a bit bigger and it fell sideways so some things fell out. I go to it and life up the box it was actually quite heavy.

Then what I see makes me stop.

The box was filled with letters.

Out of curiosity I pick one up and my heart freezes.

_To: Dimitri Belikov_

_From: Rosemarie Mazur_

**Yay! I'm going to be a little busy but if I get 5 reviews on this chapter I promise I'll update tomorrow! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm only 20 reviews away from 100 so keep it up please! This chapter is kind of short because I was busy all day ! But don't worry i'll make up for it tomorrow!**

**Chapter 10:**

_The box was filled with letters. _

_Out of curiosity I pick one up and my heart freezes. _

_**To: Dimitri Belikov**_

_**From: Rosemarie Mazur**_

She was telling the truth the whole time. I look in the box, it was filled with letters.

_730 letters a letter for everyday I was away_

God, I'm such an idiot. I should've believed her. I pick up the box and walk back into Tasha's room.

And then it clicked. Rose's letters are in Tasha's house. The letters that I've been waiting 2 years to receive where in Tasha's closet. Tasha stole the letters. I sit on her bed and open the first letter.

_Dear Dimitri, _

_It's been exactly 2 months since I left Russia. And you haven't answered any of my letters. You're probably busy, I mean with school and stuff right? My school sucks. The headmistress is a pain in the ass, my teachers always pick on me, and all the guys at the school are always trying to make a move on me. But don't worry I always got rid of them by hitting them where it hurts the most, preferably they're balls. But other than that I'm actually doing pretty good considering the circumstances. I have A's and B's!Guess your right about me being smart all I had to do was focus._

_Christmas is coming soon! What are you planning on doing? I know what I'm going to be doing, mopping around in this hell hole. I highly doubt my parent's will be coming. They expected me to call every weekend but when I try they never answer. I think they just wanted to get rid of me.. And even though Olena has been more of a parent to me than my own, I still love them. And it hurts to see that I mean so little to them. Ugh, I'm making this letter all depressing. Back to Christmas, Are you gonna get me anything!? I already know what I'm getting you! You're gonna love it ! Sadly I have to end this letter short because I have tons of homework. Write me back soon Comrade!_

_Love, Your Roza _

Just as I finished reading the letter Tasha walks out of the bathroom, she looks up and see's the box of letter and the one in my hand. Her eyes bulge out and her mouth drops open.

"Dimitr...", she begins but I immediately stop her.

"What are you doing with these letters?" I ask coldly. She seems taken aback from my voice, really what did she expect for me to softly coax the answer out of her?

"I...I don't know.", she says quietly.

"Well then who the hell should I ask?"I say my voice rising.

"I always loved you Dimitri! But you were hung up on her! I just wanted to help you move on." she says.

"You're saying it like you were doing it for me but in reality you did this for yourself." I say.

"She didn't deserve you she still doesn't !" she yells.

"She deserves much more than myself, but she choose me! And I chose her and we would've been together a long time ago if it weren't for you!"I yell.

" So what! Now you're gonna leave me for her! Our relationship is important Dimka!" she screams.

" Our relationship, if that's what his even is, was a mistake from the beginning! I always loved Rose! I still do, I never stopped!"

"What about me ? Don't you love me!?"she asks, now she was crying and as much as i didn't like making someone cry she deserves it.

"I've never felt that way for you Tasha, I always saw you as a friend. But now after I know that you sabotaged my relationship with Rose I doubt we can be friends." I tell her

She was full-out sobbing now, "I'm sorry Dimitri, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I am too.", I say.

I grab the box of letter and start walking out. But then I stop.

"If it wasn't clear already, we're over." I say.

And walk out of her apartment.

I'm going to get my Roza back.

**Next chapter is what we've all been waiting for! The reunion! 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much I finally reached 100 reviews! I'm sorry the last chapter was really small but like I said I was so busy. I have a really important question! How do you feel about a lemon? I don't know if I should do one so let me know if you want one!**

**Chapter 11:**

**DPOV**

I don't know were to go. I wanted to go get my Rose back but I wanted to read the letter first. Yet, 730 letters is a lot to read in a short time. I pull over my car on the road and lean over the passenger seat to get the box. I rifle through it, I wanted to find the first letter she sent to me.

Finally I find it, _September 18 _written on the top of the letter. I open it and pull out the letter.

_Dear Comrade, _

_I got to the school today. It actually looks pretty good minus the fence around the entire school honestly that just makes the place look like a prison. One good thing is that my room is bigger than the one at home!But it probably just seems that way cause it's empty. The only decor I have is our picture. How's school for you comrade? Most likely easy you're a genius! But I'm actually going to try to get good grades here, just to prove to my parents that I'm 'improving', maybe they might let me come home early! I already miss you so much!You're my best friend and not being with you is like half of myself is missing. I have to go, they have curfew! How stupid is that!?Respond soon!_

_Love, Rose_

Two letter down, 728 to go. I put the letter back in the envelope and put it back in the box. Then I see a small box inside. I pick it up and take the letter that was glued to the top. I open it and start reading.

_Dear Dimitri, _

_3 months since I left, and it feels like forever. You haven't replied yet, but I assume it might be because Christmas is around the corner. I got your present! It's attached to this letter. I really hope you like it, I put a lot of thought into it and if you don't like it, I might just have to go to Russia and hit you over the head with it! I'm expecting a present in return too! So you better get off your lazy Russian ass and write me a letter! How is Olena and your family? Tell them I say Hi and that I miss them so much! I wish I could be spending Christmas with you guys, your family really knows how to celebrate it! My family just cooks dinner exchange present then straight to bed. Guess that's better than nothing, which is what I'm getting this year. Nothing. My parents said that they had plans and couldn't make it.. So I hope you have an amazing Christmas! Have as much fun for the both of us! _

_Love, Rose _

Her parents where lying! In fact they came to celebrate it with my family! They told us that Rose asked them not to come that she was still holding a grudge against them! I think it's time for Rose to go confront her parent's she has been dodging them since she got back in Baia. I put the letter back in the letter and look at the small package on my lap. She was expecting a present in return. I can't imagine how she felt when Christmas came and she got nothing from me. I open the box and take out the thing inside. It was a scrapbook of us. I flipped through it and saw pictures of us at all ages up untill two years ago. She decorated the pages so they had flowers and designs on them. I wonder how she got the pictures. She probably put it in her duffel bag when I wasn't looking.

I can't read all the letter today, so I decided I was going to read a couple everyday but right now I had to get my Roza back.

**RPOV**

Once again here I am eating Chunky Monkey ice cream on a couch watching romantic movies. Olena, Sonya, and Karoline went to work and Zoya, Paul, and Viktoria went to school. So I'm on their couch in my fuzzy Winnie the Pooh pajamas looking like a heartbroken teenager. AGAIN. So far I watched Letter to Juliet, P.S I Love You, and I'm currently watching The Lake House. I probably look crappy right now. I had no makeup on and my air was in a messy bun on the top of my head. Then there was a knock on the door I get up with my spoonful of chunky monkey in mouth, the ice cream in one hand ,and open the door.

Standing there wa my Russian God. I almost choke on my ice cream, I take the spoon out of my mouth and put it in the bucket of ice cream.

"Roza..." he starts

"Hey, um, Olena isn't here." I say moving to one side so he can walk in. I put my ice cream on the on the table and turn back to him.

"I know I came to see you." he said.

"okay...?", I replied.

" I got your letters." he said looking ! Was he lying yesterday when he said he didn't?

"So you were lying before? you did get my letter?" I said anger lacing my words.

"What! No! I mean I just got them today." yeah right.

"So after our conversation last night you suddenly received them?" I say sarcastically.

"No, I found them, in Tasha's house" he whispers.

"THAT BITCH STOLE THE LETTERS!" I yell. He just nods.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that whore!" I say storming to the door. Dimitri instantly grabs my arm.

"Roza you don't have to worry about her anymore. I talked to her and ended it." he says

" Cause that solves the problem, she needs someone to slap her a round a little and I'll gladly volunteer." I say and start walking towards the door doesn't grab me this time but instead says,"In your Winnie the Pooh pajamas?"

I pause and look down. Ugh. "Rose, you don't have to do anything I left her pretty hurt. okay?"

I nod,"Rose I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I didn't even try to write you first, I'm sorry I let you walk out yesterday, and I'm sorry I didn't wait for you."

I didn't know what to say," I love you Roza,you need to know that, I gave up on waiting for you and i'm an idiot for that, and I'll regret that everyday . But I can assure you that I will prove to you that I never stopped loving you even if it takes the rest of my life." he grabs my face in his hands.

"Then why didn't you say anything yesterday?" I whisper.

"I think we established I'm an idiot" he said laughing.

"I love you Roza." he says looking me straight in the eye.

"I love you too." I say instantly.

He pulls me towards him and then we're kissing. There was so much want and need in this kiss. He left one hand on my cheek and the other went down to the small of my back to pull me closer. Both of my hands go to his neck and slowly pull his hair tie out, his hair comes out and inch above his shoulders and I tangle my fingers in them. We are kissing so passionately that we didn't hear when the front door open.

Someone cleared their throat and we pulled back. There standing in front of us was Olena, Karoline, Sonya, Viktoria, and the kids. My hands were still in his hair and his on my back and then finally Olena speaks.

"Well it's about time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**RPOV**

Dimitri grabbed my hand under the table, slowly drawing circles in my palm. We were having lunch at Olena's house. Since she walked in on us sucking off each others faces off I moved back in with Dimitri.

"So Rose what are you planning on doing now that your back for good?" Olena asks me.

"Well, first I think I have to talk to my parents. I haven't seen them since I left. But tonight Dimitri and I were invited to some dinner for Christian's work so I guess I'll have to do that tomorrow." she nods.

We continued talking about random stuff when the home phone started ringing. Victoria immediately jumped up "Maybe it's Nikolai!" she squeals. Dimitri rolls his eyes,Viktoria was currently seeing her friend,Nikolai.

"We're eating Viktoria!" Olena says. "Well maybe it's an emergencY?" she says not waiting for an answer, she picks up the phone and says "Belikov residence" smiling.

Her smile immediately falls. " No, stop calling." she hangs up the phone and goes back to eating.

Everyone was waiting for an answer about what happened but she just kept stuffing her mouth.

"Well...?" we all ask.

"You don't want to know trust me." she says staring intently at Dimitri.

"Vika just spit it out." Olena says.

"Fine just don't shoot the messenger " she said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Okay just say it!" Karoline says irritated.

"Oh, it was just Tasha asking were_ "her_ Dimka" was and why he wasn't answering the phone." she says obviously annoyed. Her Dimitri? What the hell did this bitch think she is, really she isn't going to stop till I put her in her place!

"Honestly does the bitch not get the message?" Viktoria says shrugging

Olena chokes on her drink," Viktoria! Language!" she yells.

"Whatever" Viktoria mumbles.

I look at Dimitri questioning. "I'll talk to her, okay?" he says.

I nod and he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

**Later that day:**

Dimtiri and I were watching a movie and I was falling asleep snuggling with him. He chuckles loudly. I sit up annoyed. "Comrade, I'm trying to sleep here."

He laughs again and says ," I know Roza, It just surprises me considering you want to bed at 7 last night, woke up at 11, and your still sleepy?"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, I'm a growing girl"

He just shakes his head smiling. He checks his watch and says," The dinner thing for Christian is at 7 its 6:30."

I fall off the couch in an attempt to run to my room, I get up running to my room mumbling," Mother, Freaking, Stupid, Russia, Time, Always, Late."

I hear Dimitri laughing his ass off in the living room, guys have it easy all they do it pull on pants, shoes, and a shirt, and nothing more is expected of them. I run to my room, luckily I went shopping with Viktoria for dresses otherwise I would have no choice but to wear the one from my welcome home party. The dress I bought was 100% black lace. The arms were a sheer material so it looked like I didn't have sleeves but it had patches of black lace all around them. The front was covered in black lace but the back had a dip so that means no bra. Around the dip it had black lace too. The dress when about a foot above my knee and it resembles the dress Selena Gomez wore for the VMA's in 2012**[google Selena Gomez's dress to get an idea]**. I laid the dress on my bed I paired the dress with 4 inch high black Mary janes.

I started off by doing a holiday braided updo hairstyle.**[google holiday braided updo hairstyle to see what she did with her hair] **Then I started my makeup. First I put eyeliner on my bottom lid and then massacra, then I put on a light pink blush and red lipstick to bring color to the outfit. I slipped on my dress and shoes. I looked and the mirror and felt accomplished. I walked out of the room grabbing my clutch on the way out.

Dimitri was waiting in th living room, when I walked in he stood up and stared at me. I laughed, " Comrade, you have a little drool right here." I said pointing to the crook of my mouth. He gets out of his trance and grins at me.

"Well that's because I have the most beautiful girlfriend."Girlfriend? We haven't established that yet, but I'll fix that.

"Girlfriend! Who might I ask is that?" I say innocently, he rolls his eyes getting at what I meant.

"You _my _Roza, your my girlfriend." he says pulling me towards him.

"Is that a statement or a question?" I ask him smiling.

"That's a statement Roza."he says rubbing the small of my back.

"Well, lucky for you I like the sound of that." wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him down towards me. Everytime his lips touch mine it feels like it's the first time. The kiss started to get heated when Dimitri breaks it, I glare at him and he just smiles and says, " The dinner started 5 minutes ago."

I pull away and run for the door mumbling again."Stupid freaking Russian always distracting me." He closes the door behind us and we get in his car.

When we finally get to the place where Christian's dinner was it was 8:30.

"What is this for anyways?" I ask Dimitri after we get out of the car.

He grabs my hand and says," Christian got promoted to vice president of the corporation."

"Really! That's great!" he nods smiling we finally get into the building and to say the party was fancy was an understatment. There were waiters walking around with a plate of champagne. Everyone was in very formal cocktail dresses and i suddenly felt really racy in my dress. Dimitri obviously knowing how I felt said," Don't worry Roza your dress is ten times better than any of these ." I smile and we walk around a little.

I see Lissa running towards us, "You guys are finally here, I didn't think you would show."

Dimitri answered for me and said " Well, we all know Rose." They start cracking up and I just glare. I look at Lissa's dress, it was a green color so it complimented her jade green eyes beautifully, the dress was a bit longer than mine and more modest but compared to all the hags at this place it sort of fit in the same category as mine.

Lissa looks down at my fingers interlocked with Dimitri and raises and eyebrow at me, damn it can everyone do that except me?

Dimitri looks up at me and smiles I nod and say," Liss we're dating."

She squeals and starts jumping up and down clapping. "It's about freaking time!"

I laugh and say,"Yeah it took us long enough."

She smiles and says " Wait till Christian hears this." she starts turning around and freezes.

"Liss is something wrong."

She bites her lip, "Um this is for Christian, therefore important people to Christian are here to support him..."

I nod slowly confuse," Okay, Lissa spit it out."

"Rose, Ta.." she didn't finish the sentence because she was cut off by a noise I hate with every part of my being.

"Dimka?"

**Cliffhanger!? Okay so I only got two people who answered my question and it's really important that you guys let me know how you feel about lemons, or sex scenes. I'm planning on doing one but some people really don't feel comfortable about it so you have to let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**There's a M scene in this chapter!**

**Chapter 13:**

**RPOV**

_"Rose, Ta.." she didn't finish the sentence because she was cut off by a noise I hate with every part of my being._

_"Dimka?"_

I squeezed Dimitri's hand, and we both turn around to where that _noise_ cam from. Tasha stood there in a tight sparkly blue dress with a low neck line. So low her non-existing boobs were coming out. If I thought my dress was a bit racy for this event I was wrong. Her dress might have been floor length but it was so tight it left nothing for the imagination.

She glares at my hand holding Dimitri's and says, "Dimka can I have a word with you?"

I interrupt before he can say anything about it, "No Tasha how about I have a word with you." letting go of Dimitri's hand I take a couple of steps forwards and look at the exit and then back at her showing where we were going. She nodded and started walking towards the exit. Dimitri grabs my arms and say," Just talk right? I don't want you to make a show this if for Christian remember."

I smirk and say,"Don't worry comrade i'll leave her face intact."

I walk towards the exit and see Tasha standing waiting for me.

"So, Rose, you wanted to talk." she asks nonchalantly.

I smirk and say,"If it weren't for Dimitri your nose would be broken right now."

She smirks back and says,"Remind me to thank my Dimka."

I walk up to her so that I am only a few inches away.

"Let's get something straight here, Bitch. You stole my letters, lied to Dimitri, and temporarily delayed my relationship with him. You have Dimitri to thank for the fact that you are not on the floor bleeding, dragging yourself to the hospital. Because if it were for me that's where you would be right now. You might have been successful in having Dimtri date you and delaying our relationship but you'r done now. We know the truth and soon so will everyone else. Everyone will know that you are a lying manipulative bitch. So if I were you I would enjoy the little freedom right now. I always knew you were a whore but I never thought you were a crazy whore. Give up Tasha. Stop calling Dimitri and his family, he want's nothing to do with you, we're together now and he need absolutely nothing from you so just give it up. Move on! Because I guarantee you that's what we'll be doing.

I turn around not waiting for a reply and walk back inside. I look around and see Dimitri sitting down with Christian and Lissa at a table. I walk towards it and say,"Well I guess congratulations are in order huh sparky?" He just smiles and rolls his eyes,"Thank you Rosie."

I glare at him and say," You're probably the only person that will ever live after calling me that." Lissa and Dimitri start cracking up, I sit in the chair next to Dimitri and kiss him on the cheek.

"Can Tasha walk?" I roll my eyes laughing. "Not in the heels she's wearing but I had nothing to do with that, I just talked to her don't worry."

He nods and put his hand behind my neck drawing small patters with his fingers, I look at him and give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

But that was enough for Christian,"Get a room!" We break apart and I just glare at him.

Eventually Tasha came back inside, she sat next to Christian across from me. She was actually really quite only talking when something was directed towards her. Soon Christian was called up stage when his boss announced he got a promotion. Christian was saying his speech about how thankful he was to the corporation and how he will do a good job in his new position when he said something that caught everyone off guard.

"I will like to ask a a very important question to someone I really care about." Everyone was as confused as I was except Dimitri he was grinning. I look at him with a questioning expression and he just winks at me.

Christian walk off the stage and towards our table. He stand in front of Lissa and get's down on one knee.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT HE'S PROPOSING!" I yell, Dimitri is laughing his ass off beside me and Christian glares at me and says," No shit Rosie." Well I should've seen that coming they've been together since like 5th grade.

I cover my mouth with my hands and say,"sorry!"

He looks back at Liss who has one hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Vasilissa Dragomir will you do me the gigantic honor of becoming my wife?"

Lissa nods with tears in her eyes, smiling she says,"Yes! Of course!"

He put a huge rock on her finger and they share a passionate kiss.

Know its my turn,"Hey pyro get a room!" He looks at me smirking and says,"What a great idea Rosie!"

Oh, gross. They left right after to get a room. Eww,mental pictures.

Know it was just Tasha, Dimitri, and I. AWKWARD.

"Well i'm pooped. Wanna get going?" I ask Dimtri he smiles and nods.

We get up pushing in our chairs, I actually felt bad for Tasha, no never mind not really, bitch deserved it.

"Goodnight." Dimtiri says to her. She just nods.

We leave the building and drive home. By the time we get home my feet hurt like hell.

As soon as Dimitri opened the door I jumped on the couch and kicked off my heels.

"My feet are killing me!" I whine. Dimtri chuckles at me and says,"Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"Yess!" Dimtiri use to give the best freaking massages.

He sits down on the couch next to me and I dump my feet on his lap. He starts massaging them and i'm instantly relaxed and settle my head on the armrest of the couch and close my eyes.

**LEMON BEGINS! (M SCENE) VERY GRAPHIC!**

Slowly I start feeling Dimitri's hands travel higher than my feet. He started massaging my calfs and I thank God that I decided to shaved my legs right before then event so my legs are silky smooth. He slowly goes higher and higher until he is mid thigh. Unknowingly I let out a low throaty moan, and Dimtri freezes. I open my eyes and see that he is suddenly really close to me. I look up in his eyes and see lust. I smile and sit up slowly his hands still on my thighs. My hands reach up behind my head and start pulling out the bobby pins keeping it up, one by one I pull them out slowly and Dimtri is just watching me intently..

He starts rubbing circles on my thighs and finally all my hair fans out around my shoulders. A strand falls in front of my eyes and before I can remove it he does. He tucks it behind my ear that same hand travels around the back of my neck and he pulls me towards him, so that I am straddling him. Both of his hands go to the my thighs rubbing circles and slowly going up. When he finally reaches the hem he looks at me. I put both of my hands on his shoulders and pull him towards me. The kiss started off slow, but like always it started to get more heated and tongue brushes against his bottom lip and he opens his mouth inviting my tongue in. Out tongues start fighting fro dominance but then ultimate I give up and he starts tasting the walls of my mouth.

My fingers start knotting themselves in his hair and in an attempt to get closer I squish my body next to his sitting down. He groans, that's when I realize the lump I'm sitting on. I'm a little shocked because we are still fully clothed, I don't really know what to do at this point I'm still a virgin and I don't know if he is, I mean he was with Tasha and she's a whore but I can't accuse him of anything it was in the past and all that matters is that I love him and he loves me and I want to do this.

I started making circle movement with my hips grinding on him, Dimitri breaks off the kiss and throws his head back moaning. I take the opportunity to start kissing his neck. His hands grab my hips and he pulls me on him harder making me moan loud. I start rubbing his chest till I get to the top. Slowly I start unbuttoning it. When I finally finish I push the shirt past his shoulders while he shrugs it off. I start kissing his chest going lower and lower untill I reach the top of his pants. I look up at him panting staring at me. I know the common idea of a blow job but i've never done it before. Oh, well here goes nothing. I pop the bottom on his pants and slowly pull down the zipper tooth by tooth.

Dimitri groans at my pace and I smirk up at him," Roza, please." Finally pulling it down I see the growing bulge in his pants, "Someone's inpatient?" "Well I've been waiting for this for years." I look up at him, that answers my question we're both going in virgins. Without anymore doubt I pull down his briefs. Damn was he huge! My mouth started watering, It was like instinct, I grabbed his dick in my hand and slowly started pumping it. I hear Dimitri moan loudly, well that's encouraging. I place the tip in my mouth and then shove the rest in. "Ughhhhhh Rose!" Dimtri started bucking his hips. I went up and down at a slow pace then pull back, I run my tongue from bottom to tip and start pumping him with my hand "Ughh, Roza, Shit! I'm going to..." I knew what he was going to say and I don't know why but I wanted to taste it. I place him back fully and my mouth and sucked once more. And he came in my mouth. I swallow everything he gave me and look up. Dimitri's eye's were clouded in lust.

He stood up shoving his pants down at the same time. My Russian God stood there in all his glory. He picked me up off the floor and started kissing me all over,"God, Roza, you are so amazing!" He picks me up and I instantly wrap my legs around his waist. I start kissing his neck and he takes me down the hall to his bedroom. We finally make it to his room and he playfully throws me on his bed. He gets on top of me and we start kissing again. He abruptly pulls and way and looks down at me. I look at him questioning an he says, "Roza your still fully clothed that's not fair." I smirk,"Well then do something about it." He pulls me up into a sitting position and stats slowly pulling the fabric up my thighs and over my head.

He stares at me and says, "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He starts kissing down my neck and towards my breasts.I arch my back and he takes the opportunity to unlatch my bra.I shrug it off and look up at him, desire is clear on his face, He grabs one of my boobs and starts massaging it, I let out a long moan and close my eyes. Then I gasp when I feel something wet on it I look down to see Dimitri sucking my boob. I groan and his other hand goes to my other boob making circles around my nipple. Dimtri bit down on my nipple and I shrieked. He did the same thing to my other boob. I was panting now, but Dimitri wasn't done yet. He slowly started kissing down my stomach and he finally reached the top of my panties. I was gasping for air now, Dimitri slowly pulled down my lacy black panties. I prop myself up on my elbows.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I whisper

"Returning the favor" he says and without another word he bent his head down and licked my clit. I moaned throwing my head back. I started bucking my hips but he hled me down with his other hand. He slowly continued sucking on my clit. I moaned embarrassing loud. I placed one hand on his head keeping him in place. Smiling Dimitri slid his tounge in my warm entrance." mmmmm, Fuck Dimtiri" Dimitri pulled back looking pleased, using one finger he started to trace my lower lips till he reached my entrance. He looked up at me as he pushed one finger in me. Throwing my head back yelled, "Ahhh, Shit Dimitri!" He soon added another finger and she felt herself unraveling at his touch. Dimtri gets up and starts kissing me again, I can taste myself on his lips. Dimitri places himself in between my legs and rubs hid dick up and down my folds coating himself in my juices. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

Dimtiri cups my cheek and says," Roza are you sure you want to do this? We can stop" I shake my head, "I want to do this." he nods," It's going to hurt in the beginning." " Its okay, I love you." Dimitri kisses my forehead" I love you too." And than he thrust himself completely into me. I scream when I felt something rip. "I'm sorry I had to be rough to break through your hymen." i nod and he smooths down my hair. He slowly pulls out completely and plunges back in, I moan quietly the pain started to fade into pleasure.

"Ughh Dimitri, Faster" He started pumping in and out faster. "Ugh, Roza you feel so good!" Dimitri was pumping faster and harder and I knew he was going to come soon. One of my hands go in between our bodies and I start rubbing my clit. He looks down in awe and goes faster than before. My hand scratch his back "Dimitri I'm so close." I moan. " Me too Roza." "Dimitri!" "Roza!"And then we finally fall over the edge together.

Dimitri rolls off me, we are both out of breathe trying to control our breathing.

**LEMON ENDS! (M SCENE) VERY GRAPHIC!**

Dimitri pulls me towards him so that we are spooning, He kisses behind my ear.

"I love you Roza." I smile and snuggle deeper into him.

"I love you too"

**Okay so that was my first ever lemon. I got some help but I don't know if its good so please review what you think be honest but nice!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**RPOV**

Waking up I squinted my eyes at the light pouring into the room. I groan and stretch out for something to cover my face, preferably a pillow. When my hand came down on the opposite side of the bed it was empty. Weird, I could have sworn I went to bed with a specific Russian last night. I sit up and look around. Nope, not my room so I was right. I get off the bed and stretch my arms above my head. I was about to walk out of the room but realized I was naked. The only clothes I had in here was my dress from last night, I shrug and walk to my room. To get their I have to pass the kitchen and living room.

Once I get to the living room I see Dimitri's dress shirt from last night and decide it's better than nothing. I shrug it on and button it up. It was actually kind of big on me it went to about mid-thigh. I continue the tried to my room till I hear movement in the kitchen and the smell of food. I peak in and see Dimitri in his boxers at the stove.

I smile and say, "I was wondering where you were."

He looks up at me with a spatula in hand and smiles."You ruined the surprise, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." he says. He puts the spatula down and walks towards me. He pulls me towards him and wraps his hands around my waist, I do the same around his neck.

"Good morning, Roza." he says and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, Comrade." I reply.

He pulls back a little to get a full view of me. He raises an eyebrow and says," My shirt looks good on you." I laugh at this and pull back to look at the food he was cooking.

"So what's cooking good lookin'? I sit down on the counter next to the stove. He chuckles and goes back to cooking, "Well knowing you have a rather large appetite I made eggs, bacon, toast, bilini, and homemade orange juice."

"Well comrade you definitely out done yourself !" I grab a piece of toast off of a plate and take a bite. Dimitri puts all the food on plates, turns off the stove, and turns to me.

"Hey that toast was mine! I like them burned!" I smirk at him.

"Well comrade if you want it you're gonna have to get it." I shake it in front of his face and jump off the counter running to the living room. I hear him right on my heels and soon enough he catches up, he grabs me around the waist and tugs me backwards towards him. I scream laughing he lifted me up so I was kicking my legs in the air."

"Roza, the toast." He says

"No! Never!" I tickle him under his armpit and he immediately drops me I shove the rest of the toast in my mouth and smirk at him with chipmunk cheeks. He just laughs his ass off at this. I finally swallow right as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yell even though Dimitri was two feet in front of me.

"Ahh, Roze, wait your.." I don't listen to him just rush to the door and open it.

Their stood my parents.

Ahhhh, crap. "Hello to you too Rosemarie." my mom says

Oops I said that out loud? Oh, well. My dad Just stares at me then at Dimitri.

"Rose what the hell are you half-naked?!" What? Oh,shit. I look down. That was probably why Dimitri tried to stop me. I answered the door in nothing more than he dress shirt. Dimitri was only in his boxers so I can assume what my parents were thinking.

"Hey, ." I say lamely they just glare at me.

"Well can I help you?" I ask them getting slightly irritated.

"Yes Rose, you can get dressed and invite us in." my mom said

"Well we were about to have breakfast so you can stop by later." I started to close the door. When my dad stopped it.

"Great, I'm a bit hungry." He walks in with my mom on his heels.

I shut the door and look at Dimitri. He was looking at me then at the couch. I gave him a confused face and look at the couch. Shit! His pants still laid there. I clear my voice and say "Um the kitchen is over there." I point to the hall the leads towards it. They nod and walk away.

Dimitri immediately picks up his pants and walk towards me," Go get changed Roza." I nod and he kisses me on the forehead. I walk down the same corridor my parents took to the kitchen. I look in and see they are sitting with a cup of coffee. I continue walking towards my room. I really needed to shower. But that was gonna take long and my parents seemed like they wanted to talk now. So I just tied my hair up and washed my body.

Once I got out I put on skinny jeans, my high school hoodie, and some converse. I brushed my hair back into a high ponytail and walked towards the kitchen. Dimitri was already there dressed in jeans and a v-neck shirt. I sat down in the last available seat and started stacking my plate with food.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask my parents.

"We missed you Rose, we just wanted to see you, considering you didn't come home when you got back in Baia." said my mother

"You missed me? How ironic, I mean if you missed me as much as you say you could have always visited me in America. But you choose not to do that." I say malice evident in my voice.

"Rose, We were quite busy for your information." my father says. I just roll my eyes.

"You could have called. If you missed me." my mother glares at me and says,"That was your responsibility."

I almost choke on my orange juice. "What the hell! I did call you every week! You never answered!"

My father narrows his eyes and says,"Like I said we were quiet busy."

We all fall into a silence eating. Until my mother speaks up.

"Dimitri you cooked, right?" Dimitri looks up and nods,"Yes, Mrs. Mazur."

She nods,"Yes, I assumed, Rose can't cook." I glare at her.

My father clears his throat and says," Well let's talk about the elephant in the room."

My mother nods and says,"Are you sleeping together?" Dimitri and I both choke on our food and look at each other, what the hell where we going to say! Well, I'll just tell the truth in true Rose fashion.

"Yes, but I don't seem how that concerns you." Dimitri blushes and looks down, he probably thought I would deny it but in all honestly pissing my dad off makes me happy.

My parents looked shocked that I just told the truth so nonchalantly. My dad recovers first and turns to Dimitri, Ah shit.

"I thought you were better than that Dimitri, you had a real future going with Tasha."

Saying I flipped my shit was an understatement. "WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

My mom looks at me like a child throwing a tantrum,"It means that we are quite disappointed that he got involved with you."

"SCREW YOU!" I yell standing up.

"Rosemarie you will not talk to your mother like that!" I had enough of them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD MAN! I'M 18 I CAN TALK TO YOU OR HER ANYWAY I WANT TO!"

"Rose you are being very immature, we are your parents and you will listen to us!"

I right out laugh at this,"You are not my parents, you barley raised me, you don't care about me,and to be quiet honest I don't give a shit about you guys either."

My cheek started to sting and then I realize what happened.

Dimitri, got up and went to my side, he pushed my dad away on his way,he looked at my cheek it must have been okay because he turned around to my dad and said, "Mr. Mazur, Rose is currently living with me, she's 18, and as long as she is under my roof you have no control over her and I will not allow you to ever lay a hand on her again, Now will you please escort yourself out."

I couldn't see his face because his back was towards me but it must have been damn scary because my dad nodded immediately , grabbed my moms hand, and ran out of the house.

Dimitri turned back to me and pulled me towards the refrigerator. He lifts me up and sets me down on the counter. He gets a rag and puts a couple of ice cubes in it.

"He just slapped you so there's no blood or anything, but this will lower the swelling."

I nod and put it on my cheek.

"Maybe my parents are right."

Dimitri looks up at me, "About what."

"I'm not good enough for you. I have no job, no home, hell I can't even cook, I.."

Dimitri didn't let me finish he grabs my face in his hands and says,"Don't ever say that. You are everything to me, your all I need. Your parents word's are getting to you, don't let them do that."

He looks straight in my eyes and I nod.

He pull me into a passionate kiss. I smile against his lips and say, "I love you."

"I love you too _my _Roza."

**Review, Review, Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm going to skip a little in this chapter because if I don't it's probably going to get boring, just letting you know.**

**Chapter 15:**

**RPOV**

_One Month Later_

"Should my dress be Pearl or Ivory?" Lissa asks looking between two color samples.

"Yeah, Liss? I can't tell the difference." I let her know

She looks up smiling, "Yeah me neither."

She puts the samples down exasperated,"Planning a wedding is harder than I thought."

"Thank God, I'm not in your position."

She smirks at me and says,"I wouldn't be too confident if I were you, Rose."

She was right, Dimitri and I were on cloud 9. Our relationship was perfect. We spend almost every moment with each other,well except for now. I was helping Lissa with her wedding planning. The wedding was a week away and she had everything planned out except for her dress, which is what we were currently talking about.

"Liss we've only been together for a month! You can't honestly think we'll get married anytime soon."

"I don't know Rose. You might be dating for a month but you've known each other your entire life that would be enough for me." I just smile and mockingly roll my eyes at her, which earned me a color swatch to the head.

In all honesty I wasn't really paying attention to Lissa, I was just here for emotional support.

My phone beeped, I looked at the screen smiling and replied.

"Ugh Rose! See what I'm talking about?" Lissa says.

"No, I don't" I say not looking up from my phone.

She snatches it away and looks at the screen.

"Just as I suspected," she gave the phone back,"tell Dimitri that sooner he stops distracting you the sooner you can get home to do God knows what."

I smirk up at her and put my phone away.

"What did he want anyways?" she asks curiously.

"Oh no, he was just asking me a question about one of the letters." I tell her.

"He's still reading those letter?" she asks

"Liss, I wrote him 730 letters,it takes a little longer to read them all than you think." I let her know

"That's sweet how he's reading every single one of them."

I smile to myself, "Yeah he reads one or two every day."

"Awww, look at my Rosie softening up for a boy." she says squishing my cheeks.

I glare at her and slap her hands away, "Christian is rubbing off on you."

She just laughs. After about an hour of looking Lissa finally found her dress. It looked exactly like Princess Kate's wedding dress! Except the train was much shorter. She couldn't take the dress home that day because they had to have it fitted.

Lissa and I parted ways and I started walking home. A couple blocks before I got home there was a newly opened ice cream shop and I was craving ice cream so I went inside.

The line was actually really long , when I got to the front I asked for a Chocolate Delight and a Piña Colada. Mine, the chocolate delight, was chocolate ice cream with chunks of chocolate, caramel, and hot fudge. Dimitri's, the piña colada, was just that piña colada with chunks of different fruit in it and grated coconut.

I saved them till I got home. Dimitri was in the living room watching some game, when he saw me come in he smiled and said," Hey, Roza."

I smiled and said hey back I sat down next to him and gave him a peck on the lips. But it wasn't enough for him he hugs me and hold me into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you" he murmurs in my neck. I laugh and say " I was only gone for like 2 hours."

"Yes, and that was too long, what do you have there?" he asks

"Oh! You remember that new ice cream parlor that opened? i though we could try it!" I say while giving him his.

He looks down at it and say "Piña Colada my favorite!"

I laugh, "Yeah I know."

"Which one did you get?"

I smile and say,"Chocolate Delight! Everything chocolate except the caramel." He grimaces and say "That's a lot of sugar."

I shrug and say "I'm a growing girl."

He chuckles,"Yes you are" I roll my eyes and hand him a spoon. I sit crossed legged and turn on the couch so I'm facing him. We both get a spoon full and then level it with our mouths.

"Okay you first." I tell him.

"No, at the same time" I nod "Okay, 1...2...3"

I put the spoon in my mouth and then I see fireworks. "Jesus Christ this is heaven" I say shoving another spoonful in my mouth. "Slow down Roza you're gonna get sick."

"How's yours?" I ask him.

"It's really good!" I nod. I continue to shovel spoonful after spoonful. Untill I suddenly stop.

Dimitri sees my sudden change in character and says,"Roza is something wrong?" I carefully give him my ice cream."Rose..?" I didn't answer instead I make a beeline towards the bathroom. I get down on my hands and knees and start throwing up in the toilet. Soon I feel Dimitri behind me holding my hair back.

Once I'm done I get up and brush my teeth. I'm never having that chocolate delight again.

"I told you to slow down" Dimitri says.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I mumble walking back towards the living room. Dimitri gets in before me and holds my ice cream behind his back. Knowing that if I see it I would most likely end up throwing up again.

"Do you need anything Roza?" he asks concerned.

"Do we have any ginger ale?" he nods. "Yeah I'll get you a glass."

He comes back a minute later with my glass. "Thanks, where's your ice cream?"

"Oh, I threw it away." I furrow my eyebrows,"I thought you liked it?"

He smiles, "I did, but I didn't want to continue eating it if it was going to make you sick watching." I smile at him and snuggle deeper into his side.

The week went by quickly and I didn't feel any better. Dimitri and I put it off as food poisoning, but he said if it didn't go away by the end of the week that he was going to take me to the doctor.

Tomorrow was Lissa's wedding and since the groom wasn't suppose to see the wife the day of the wedding she was going to sleep at our house. Dimitri and I were going to sleep in his room and Lissa was going to sleep in mine. I didn't even sleep in my room anymore anyways.

Right now Lissa and I were about to do each others nails in the living room. I was looking through the basket she brought full of different nail polishes when Dimitri walked in.

"Hey, I'm a run to the store and buy some food." Dimitri says.

"Okay, wait buy pickles... and doughnuts!" I say smiling.

Dimitri nods smiling, I've been having weird food cravings lately so he's used to it but not Lissa.

"Ew, that's gross!"

"No one's asking you to eat it. "I say.

Dimitri kisses me on the head and says "I'll be back soon."

As soon as Dimitri left Lissa looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I ask

"You guys had sex already." she states. My mouth dropped open. How the hell did she know?

"How do you know?" I ask her

"You guys are really comfortable around each other." she says

"We've always been comfortable around each other.." I tell her

"Well then it's the way you guys look at each other that clearly states you've done the naughty."

I roll my eyes laughing.

"So it's true you've done it?"

I don't answer just keep looking through the nail polishes.

"Holy Crap Rose! You lost your virginity to him?"

I roll my eyes at her again.

"Where? In the bed cause that's kind a cliché you know me and Christian have done it on any possible.." "Ew Liss! Stop!" I scream covering my ears.

She smirks,"I will if you tell me where."

I look at her with an 'are you serious face'.

"Tell me!" she practically yells.

I'm gonna have a little fun seeing her reaction. So I look up at her smiling and then look down at the couch we were sitting on and look back up at her. Lissa immediately catches on and jumps off the couch.

I start laughing my ass off she just glares and sits on the floor. Lissa opens the acetone to remove her current nail polish. As soon as the smell hits my nose I'm on my feet running towards the bathroom. Again.

"Rose were are you going..?"

I make it to the bathroom and puke my guts out. When I'm done I brush my teeth and open the bathroom door. Lissa stood there,"Rose what the hell happened?"

"Ugh I threw up, again." I tell her

"Again?" she asks"Rose you've been throwing up, are you sick or something?"

I shrug "Dimitri thinks so but honestly after I get it out of my system I feel better."

Lissa stands still."Holy. Shit."

"Lissa whats wrong?" I ask her.

"Um Rose did... did you and .. umm Dimitri use a condom?"

"What! Of cou..." Nonononoononon. This can't be happening! We only did it once! I'm only 18. We've been dating for a month, Shit nooo.

Lissa must have known the answer because she grabs my arm and steers me to the couch.

"Lissa maybe I'm just sick we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

She nods,"You're right we should get you a test just to make sure though." I nod. We get up and put our shoes on,"Wait! Dimitri's at the store we might run into him!"

Lissa stops and thinks,"He went for groceries so he probably went to the market, we can go to the convenience store." I nod and we walk towards the convenience store which was only a block away.

When we get their there was like 5 different types of pregnancy tests.

"Why the hell is there so many options! I mean It's just a stick that we pee on!

"Rose calm down you're freaking out!" Lissa just grabs the first one and starts walking towards the cashier.

"Wait!"I take another raises an eyebrow. "Just to be 100% sure" i tell her.

She hands me the other pregnancy test and we continue to the cashier. Right as we were about to round a corner I bumped into someone, dropping both of the tests.

I look up and freeze.

Shit, this bitch is so gonna tell everyone! Tasha bends down to pick up her things. I bend down to but she grabs the pregnancy test before me. She looks up to see who she bumped into and drop the test. "Sorry" I mutter and grab both of them again and continue to walk behind Lissa who didn't hear that I bumped into someone.

I kind of felt bad for Tasha I mean she was with Dimitri for 6 months and they never had sex and now for her to bump into his new girlfriend buying a pregnancy test after only one month of dating.

I finally catch up to Lissa and tell her what happened. She just old me to calm down the Tasha got the message a long time ago and that she won't mess with us anymore, that she gave up. I agree, we finally get to the cashier and I pay for both pregnancy tests.

When we get home Dimitri still didn't make it back yet. So I quickly go to the bathroom and tak both tests. As soon as I finished washing my hands I opened the door for Lissa to walk in. She picks up the box and says we had to wait 3 minutes.

I started to pace in the bathroom. "Rose you're making me dizzy, calm down."

Lissa looks down at her watch,"3 minutes are over."

I nod and walk up to the tests on the sink.

I look down and it says...

**Cliffhanger! 10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**RPOV**

**PREGNANT. **I walk backwards till my back hits the wall, and then I sink down to the floor. I'm 18 years old, unemployed, and pregnant with my boyfriend of 1 month.

Lissa looks at the tests and then walks towards me and sits down.

"Rose.." she starts

"Lissa, what am I going to do? I'm too young to be a mom. I would be a horrible mom, I mean look at mine. What if Dimitri doesn't want kids? What if he doesn't want me anymore that I'm pregnant?" I whisper. Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"Rose don't be stupid you're nothing like your mother, and as for Dimitri, he would never leave you, he's been in love with you since forever. He'll be ecstatic! It may be a little sooner than he might like but I assure you he'll be happy. And well if he isn't I'll kick his ass." I laugh through my tears at the idea of sweet innocent Lissa beating Dimitri up. She puts an arm around me and I lean my head on her shoulder.

We lay there for about 5 minutes. "Rose you should get cleaned up Dimitri might be home soon." I nod she gets up about to leave but I grab her hand.

"When should I tell him? Today?" I ask her

"No not today ummm.." Lissa starts thinking.

"How about tomorrow? After the wedding reception?"

She nods," Yeah do it then, now get cleaned up"

She leaves and I stand up. Damn, yep. I needed to clean up I had mascara tears running down my face. After taking off all my makeup I put on fuzzy snowman pants and a tank top. I put my hair up in a bun to keep out of my face.

As I was walking out of the room I look at the full-length mirror. I left up my shirt and feel my stomach. It was flat, for now. Ah man I'm a get fat! Ughh. I drop my shirt and walk out into the living room just as Dimitri walked in.

"Hello, Roza" he says walking up to me and kissing my forehead.

I smile,"Hey."

He shuffles through one bag and pulls out pickles. I grin and take them "Thank you" He walks into the kitchen to put the food away and I settle myself on the couch. Lissa and I finish painting our nails and we go to bed.

_The Next Day_

I wake up to the noise of an alarm clock. Groaning I sit up. Dimitri is still fast asleep with his arm draped over my side. I envy the fact that he is a heavy sleeper. Slowly I take his arm off my side to not wake him up. I get off the bed and turn off the alarm clock. I give Dimitri a kiss on the forehead and walk towards my room.

After I woke Lissa up she became a nervous wreck. I was trying to curl her hair but she was shaking so much. "Lissa chill! If you don't stop moving I'm going to burn you!"

She immediately stills, "Rose what if Christian regrets it! What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore!" I laugh at this, this guy was head over heels for her.

"Lissa Christian loves you, you guys have been together since elementary school! It's just cold feet." she nods," Yeah your right"

I continue curling her hair then I do her makeup. I put a light brown color over her entire lid then I put a darker color in her crease so that it looks smokey. I put mascara on her and then a shimmery white on the inside of her eyes to mak her look more awake. Lastly I put a rosy blush and a light pink lipstick on her. I help her into her wedding dress and shoes. Then went to go wake up Dimitri.

Oh, the struggles of the maid of honor.

Dimitri was laying on his back so I get on top of him. He still doesn't wake up. I narrow my eyes and start jumping up and down on him.

"Comrade it's Christmas! Wake up Santa's' coming!" I yell

He groans squinting up at me,"Really?"

I laugh,"No it's Lissa's wedding wake up"

"Okay okay im up!" I roll off of him.

But he still lays in bed. "Hey I'm gonna take a shower, want to join me?

He's on his feet dragging me to the bathroom, ugh men.

40 minutes later we get out and I go to get my dress. It was hanging on the dresser in a bag so it wouldn't get wrinkled. I pull it out and put it on. It was a lilac, floor-length, strapless, empire dress was pretty simple except from the sash of bedazzled diamonds right under my breast. I went back into the bathroom and started to curl my hair in loose curls. For makeup I just put on mascara and lip gloss. I wanted to look simple compared to Lissa today.

When I was done I just put in pearl earring and a simple necklace that had one small diamond. I slipped on my nude pumps and walked back into the bedroom. Dimitri had a tux on and was trying to tie a bow tie.

I laugh," Having some difficulty there comrade?"

He chuckles, "A tad." he looks up at me and freezes.

"Saw a ghost comrade?" I say walking up to help with his bow tie problem.

He smirks and grabs me by the waist," No I just realized I had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world." he says and kisses me.

I pull back to do his bow tie, "You just realized that comrade?"

He smiles, "No I knew I just felt the need to let you know."

I smile and finish his bow,"There you go now I have the most handsome boyfriend in the world to match." He smiles and kisses me again. I open my mouth to give him entry. The kiss start getting more and more passionate till we were breathing heavy and pulling each other closer.

But then we were interrupted, "If you guys are done now , I need a ride to my wedding which is in 30 min!"

I laugh," Liss what else were you expecting if you stayed here?"

But I agreed we were about to walk out of the house when I forgot something.

"Oh I forgot my clutch hold on." Dimitri and Lissa stayed in the foyer while I ran back to the bedroom. I grabbed my clutch and remember something. I went into the bathroom in the hall and opened the drawer under the sink. I pulled out the one pregnancy test that I kept and put it in my purse. I had to tell Dimitri today.

I stand up and walk back to the foyer "okay let's go"

We all pile into the car. Dimitri driving and me and Lissa in the back seat. I was doing last-minute touch ups.

"Do you have the crown?" I ask her

"Oh! yeah here." she hands me the small simple crown, well it actually wasn't a crown it was just the smaller version that brides where at their weddings. I slide it on and then attach the veil to it.

"Okay, your ready." I tell her she nods

We pull up to the cathedral and Dimitri opens the door for us to get out. We walked into the room right before the sanctuary. Everyone started to get in a line now that the bride was and I since we were near the front since we were both the maid of honor and the best man and then some other girls and guys that I didn't know.

The wedding march started and then the door opened. Zoya went out first since she was the flower girl and then paul the ring bearer. Dimitri and I interlocked arms and walked out. Damn there was a lot of people here, oh well, Lissa was pretty popular. Christian stood at the altar looking pretty a pyromaniac.

Dimitri and I parted at the altar. I went to stand as the first girl on the brides side and he went to stand behind Christian. Soon both sides started to fill up. I noticed one of the bridesmaid as Mia and One of the groomsman as Eddie.

Then Lissa walked down the aisle, she is probably the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. Most of the ceremony was a blur until when the priest said,"You may kiss the bride" They were shoving their tongues down each others throat and to be honest a good minute has passed. Everyone was waiting for them to finish so I thought I'd help them out.

"Hey you two this is a church, save some for tonight!" Everyone started cracking up even the priest. Christian pulls back and glares at me but then they finally walk out of the church Dimitri holds out his arm for me and we walk down the steps towards the reception which was right next to the church in a banquet hall. It was so beautiful, behind the banquet hall there was a garden with a water fountain in the middle.

The reception was in full swing, the DJ spoke through the microphone, "Everyone please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ozera!" The door opened and they walked in together.

"Please clear the floor so they can have their first dance." the DJ says.

Dimitri and I were sitting at one of the tables watching.

They were so cute, you could tell by the way they looked at each other that what they had was true love. The first dance finished quick and then the DJ called all the singles girls out to the middle of the floor so that Lissa can toss her bouquet. I still sat though.

"Rose aren't you going to go up?" Dimitri asks.

"I'm not single?" I tell him.

"He meant everyone who's not married now go." he says pushing me up I smile at him and walk up. I'm not going to try to grab it though. All the girls are all excited trying to get as close as they can, and there were some girls like me who just stood in the back. Lissa turned around back facing us and counted down from 3. Just as she said 2 I yawned automatically closing my eyes. Then something hits my face. I put my hand out to grab what it was and then I see that it was the bouquet. To say the girls that didn't catch it were pissed was an understatement.

I looked up at Lissa who just smiled at me and winked, probably thinking how I was next to get hitched. I rolled my eyes and went back to my chair, I put the flowers down and sat down in the chair.

"You put up a tough fight for those flowers" Dimitri says sarcastically, he probably saw me just stand there.

I rolled my eyes, "You know it!" I say in fake cheer

Dimitri stood up and held out his hand towards me, "Will you dance with me?"

I smile and take his hand. We walk towards the center of the dance floor. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. I lean my head on his chest.

"Do yo ever think about this with us?" I whisper.

"Us getting married?" he asks.

I nod against his chest.

"Of course I do Roza. I want everything with you." he says kissing my head.

I look up into his eyes, " Really?"

"Yes I want to marry you, I want to have kids, start a family, have a life, all with you." he says, eyes filled with love.

I pull on his neck and our lips meet. I kiss him with all the love I have in me. I was going to tell him. I pull back and say," I need to go talk to Lissa, but can you meet me by the fountain in the garden I have to tell you something."

He raises an eyebrow but nods ok and kisses my forehead.

I look around for Lissa, and I find her at a table with Christian. Ignoring him I walk up to her, "Should I go tell him now?" She nods excitingly "Yeah go!"

Christian looks at us and says, "Whats going on?" Lissa smiles and says, "Rose is pregnant!"

Christian spits his wine out," Holy shit your knocked up, well we all saw that coming soon."

I hit him over the head walking away. I go back to my table and grab my clutch, opening it I take out the pregnancy test. I walk towards the back door that lead to the garden. Opening it I see Dimitri's head on the other side of the fountain.

I look down at the pregnancy test in my hand. I take a deep breath and walk towards the fountain, as I get closer I see another person there talking to Dimitri. I walk around the fountain to get to where he was and freeze immediately.

Dimitri wasn't talking to someone. In fact he was kissing them. He was kissing Tasha.

**5 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you too everyone who reviewed! I made it up to 200! So thank you so much! **

**Chapter 17:**

**RPOV**

_Dimitri wasn't talking to someone. In fact he was kissing them. He was kissing Tasha._

I gasp and drop the pregnancy test. Dimitri immediately pulls away and looks at me. His eyes widen in size. I feel something wet sliding down my face, tears. I started blinking rapidly to try in stop but it is only succesful in making them fall quicker.

"Roza, it's not..." he doesn't finish because I was already running back inside. "ROSE!" I hear Dimitri yell but I don't listen I make it inside and immediately bump into Lissa.

"Omg Rose what's wrong what did he say?" she asks quickly I just shake my head and run away from her I go back to out table and grab my clutch, Dimitri put the keys to the car inside. I was running to the car and bumping into almost everyone on the way. When I finally make it to the car I start sobbing uncontrollably.

I can't believe I ever trusted him, I gave him my virginity! And he was probably with Tasha this whole time! It makes sense, she wa to calm, she was leaving us alone. It was to perfect. Our relationship was too good to be true. I start the car with shaky hands. I pull out of the church and unto the road. It started to rain and I could barely see anything.

I didn't know how to use this car, I take my eyes off the road to see what button is for the windshield wipers. I hear a beeping to my left.

I look up and all at once I see blinding lights coming straight towards me, the crunch of metal, my body hurt all over and then silence.

**DPOV**

Roza told me to meet her at the water fountain in the garden. She seemed like she needed to tell me something important. I run my hand through my hair and start pacing, was she going to break up with me? I was pretty straight forward of what I wanted our relationship to be.

"Dimka?" I hear a voice

I look up and see Tasha. "Um hey"

She smiles," Hey."

"Tasha, Rose is coming any seco.." she cuts me off

"Oh, I just needed to talk to you quickly its important." she says

I nod,"Okay? about what?"

She looks behind me and then looks back at me. She grabs my face in her hands and kisses me. It was all wet and gross. What the hell was she doing! I thought she got the message. I grab her shoulders about to push her away when I hear a gasp behind me and then something hit the floor.

I immediately turn around and see Rose standing there looking so utterly broken. Nonoonono, She's going to think I cheated on her I need to tell her what happened. Tears started falling down her face, I had to straighten this out now.

"Roza, it's not..." I don't get to finish because Rose turns around and starts running back inside.

"ROSE!" I yell but she doesn't turn around. Shit! I glare at Tasha and start running after her but then I step on something, it must have been what she dropped. I look down and see a stick, picking it up I almost drop it again out of shock.

It was a pregnancy test and its positive. Rose is pregnant. My Roza is pregnant with my child. No wonder she was asking about what she thought of our future she wanted to know if I wanted this baby. But now she thinks I was cheating on her.

Damn it I needed to find her now! I run inside and look around. I see Lissa looking around the room frantically. I run up to her

"Lissa have you se.." she slaps me before I get to finish.

"Damn it Dimitri! What the hell did you do!" she practically yells

I ignore her," Where's Rose? I need to talk to her !"

"The last I saw her she ran in here crying because of something you obviously did! "

"Lissa she walked in on Tasha kissing me she thinks I cheated! I have to find her, she's pregnant!"

"I know she's pregnant you dumbass! I was the one who convinced her to take the test." she says,"Look I saw her grab the car keys and run outside. She probably went home."

I nod she's right Rose has no where else to go everyone we know is at this party.

Lissa looks at me and says,"Look Christian and I are leaving now for the honeymoon, you have to fix this , Rose was worried enough as it is known she thinks you were cheating just tell her what happened." I nod she gives me a hug and leaves with Christian.

I sit down at one of the table, I have to get a ride with someone now. My phone rings, I look down, **ROZA**. My heart speeds up and I answer.

"Roza!?" I say

"Hello, Do you know a Miss. Rose Mazur?" I stiffen. Who was this woman? Why did she have Rose's phone?

"Yes, who is this? Is something wrong?" I was starting to get worried

"It seems Miss. Mazur has been in a severe accident." she says calmly like nothing in the world was wrong.

And yet I felt like my world was falling apart.

**Remember to Review!I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of small but if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter today.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**DPOV**

_"Hello?" I say_

_"Hello, Do you know a Miss. Rose Mazur?" I immediately sit up._

_"Yes, who is this? Is something wrong?" I was starting to get worried_

_"It seems Miss. Mazur has been in a severe accident." she says calmly like nothing in the world was wrong._

_And yet I felt like my world was falling apart._

"Where is she? Was she hurt? Is she okay? She's pregnant! Is the baby okay" I say all at once.

"She is at Baia Regional Hospital." is the only thing the woman said.

I hung up and looked around for anyone who can take me. I see my mother and sisters about to leave.

"Mama!" I yell. People turn to stare but at that moment I could car less, I ran up to her.

"Dimitri what's wrong? You can't be screaming like that at such a formal event." she says calmly.

I ignore her and say, "Rose is in the hospital! Can you take me?"

My mother and sisters gasp, "What happened!?" they asked.

"I don't know they just said she was in a severe accident! We have to go now!" I yell at them.

I never raised my voice at any one of my sisters or my mother. I thought I was going to get scolded at but instead they all nodded and started speed walking towards the door. I guess they can hear the urgency in my voice.

We all pile into my sisters car and fall into a silence. Well it was silent until Viktoria spoke up.

"Why couldn't you take your own car? I saw you come to the wedding in it." she asks.

I run my hand through my hair, "Rose took my car." I say simply.

Sonya knotted her eyebrow together,"Why did she take your car?"

I take a deep breath," We got into a fight and she left in a hurry."

"What did you do Dimitri!?" Karoline yells at me.

"I didn't do anything! on purpose..." I trail off. This was all my fault. If it wasn't for what happened Roza wouldn't have left the party in the first place.

"What happened?" my mother asks.

"Tasha." I say my voice filled with disgust.

"Aw shit, what did that bitch do now?" Vika asks.

"VIKTORIA LANGUAGE" My mother warns.

"She told me she needed to talk to me about something important and being the idiot I am I believed her, she caught me off guard and kissed me right when Roza walked in." I say looking down disappointed in myself.

"Dimitri that's not your fault." my mother says soothingly.

I shake my head,"It is, I should have know better, I know how Tasha is, and now because of that Roza's life is at risk, so is..." _our baby's life._

"So is what Dimitri?" Sonya asks.

I shake my head bury it in my hands, my mother is going to be disappointed in me.

"Dimitri?" my mother asks.

I take a deep breath and pull out the pregnancy test out of my pocket. My mother, Viktoria, and Sonya gasp.

"What! What is it?" Karoline asks from the drivers seat.

I look down at the test,"Roza was in such a good mood, she was asking me about our future and I told her that I wanted everything with her. She was so happy she told me to meet her in the garden because she had something to tell me. That's when Tasha came. She kissed me and Roza saw and she probably thought I was cheating on her and that I didn't mean what I said. She was going to tell me I was going to be a dad, and now she is at the hospital fighting for her life and the life of our baby. Because of me." I say burying my head in my hands when I felt the tears come out.

"Dimitri, this isn't your fault. It is all a horrible misunderstanding." my mother says wrapping an arm around my shoulder and softly stroking my hair.

"Yeah Dimka, once you tell her what happened she'll understand." Viktoria says.

Karoline pulls into the driveway of the hospital and before the car can come to a complete stop I'm already out and running towards the door. I walked straight to the front desk where a nurse sat behind reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, what room is Rose Mazur in?" I ask.

She puts down the magazine and types something in the computer. She then looks up and says,"Room B413" and turns back to her magazine.

"Um, where is that?" I ask

" Wing B, 4th floor, room 13." she says not looking up from the magazine.  
I mutter a thank you and start speed walking through the hospital. When I finally make it to the B wing there was a door that can only open with a pass card.

I look around and see a doctor, "Excuse me, I need to get into the B wing."

He looks at me and says, "I'm sorry B wing is ICU you need permission to enter." My heart drops, Roza was in the Intensive Care Unit

"Well can I go in? My girlfriend was in an accident. Please, I need to see her." I beg

He raises an eyebrow and says,"What's her name?"

"Rose, Rose Mazur." I answer immediately.

He looks at his clipboard and says,"Lucky for you, I'm her doctor. Follow me."

He swipes his card and the door opens.

"What happened to her, no one told me anything just that she was in an accident." I ask him.

"She was in a car accident, a drunk truck driver hit her from the left side of the car so she got most of the impact." Oh, my Roza.

"But by some miracle she has no broken bones, she has some internal bleeding and bruises and scratches. The most serious is that her head took most of the direct impact so she might have some head trauma, we're not sure yet, we have to get her scanned."

I freeze.

"Wait but she's pregnant." I say

"I'm well aware, the baby is fine, like I said her head took most of the impact." I nod.

We finally make it to her room.

"She is currently in a coma, it might take a couple of hours, days, weeks, and in many cases months." he says.

"What can I do?"

"You can try to get a reaction out of her, talk to her, hold her hand, if your her boyfriend as you claim, it might not take long." I nod.

He pats me on the shoulder and walks away. I turn the handle of the door. Walking in the sight makes me catch my breath. My beautiful Roza laid there connected to a bunch of machines, her arms were filled with a bunch of bruises and scratches, she had a deep purple bruise on her cheekbone and she had a busted lip.

I walked over slowly and pulled a chair from the corner of the room right next to her bed. I grabbed her hand in mine and stroke her hair softly. I kiss her hand and place it against my cheek.

"I'm so sorry my Roza, I love you so much, you and our baby." I place a hand on her stomach. There wasn't a bump there, and I really didn't expect one, it's only been a month.

My family walks in at that moment with the doctor.

"There's too many people in here one at a time please, she might get overwhelmed."

I stand up but then my mother raises her hand and shakes her head, "Don't worry, we'll wait in the guest room, we just wanted to see if she was okay."

The doctor nods. My mother walks up and presses a kiss to Roza's head. I hear her whisper,"Get well my daughter for his sake."

She gets up and walks back to the group, my sisters follow her doing the same thing, a kiss on the head and walking back. Eventually they all go to the waiting room.

"I have to take her to check for brain damage." I nod.

A couple of other nurses walk in and help move Roza out into the hallway.

I must have fallen asleep because before I notice it they came back. While the nurses where hooking Roza back up to the machines the doctor asked to speak to me in the hallway.

"Do you know where Miss. Mazurs parents are? We can't seem to get a hold of them." he says. Of course, this is typical for them, their daughter is in a hospital and they don't care.

But instead of saying that I just say, "They're estranged."

He nods," Well we got the result of the scan." I start to assume the worse.

"It seems she has just a bit of swelling but nothing at all serious." he says. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"So when is she going to wake up?" I ask.

"Like I said before it is unpredictable. She can wake up any minute now or she can wake up 6 months from now." I don't think I can live that long without my Roza.

I just shake my head looking down.

He sighs, "Just do what I told you to do, it's all you can do."

"Okay," He turns around and walks away.

I run a hand through my hair and walk back inside the room. I sit down in the same seat and grab Roza's hand in mine. Well here goes nothing.

"Roza you have to wake up, try please." no movement.

"I need you Roza, Mama needs you, Vika, Lissa, Karo, Christian, Sonya, they all need you." no response. I feel my eyes fill with tears.

"Roza please I love you." not a single thing. The tears flow down my face freely now.

In a strained voice I try again," Roza do you remember Christmas when we were 5. I remember we were decorating the tree at my house because your parents didn't want to buy one." I wipe a tear and continue," I remember we made the decorations, mama even bought construction paper and glitter. I got a piece of glitter and threw it at you. That had to be one of the stupidest things I've ever done because instead of throwing one back you threw the whole bottle at me!" I chuckle through the tears." It took weeks to get all that glitter out of my hair, and you just said that now I was as pretty as the tree."

"I also remember the 8th grade dance, we went in a group with Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason, and Mia. It's funny how now all the girls and boys in that group are together. Do you remember how everyone was being a wallflower and just stood in the corner, I mean no one at all was dancing. But then you got up and started dancing by yourself. You were laughing and having fun even if it was by yourself. Then soon enough, one by one everyone got up and started dancing. It was all because of you, you were always so special everyone saw it, you were like the light in a room, everyone was drawn to you. I was drawn to you, like a moth to light. You were my light. My hope."

I was full-out sobbing now. I cross my arms on the bed and bury my head in them crying.

I must have been crying for an hour and the tears wouldn't stop.

I feel a hand on my head.

"Dimitri...?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**RPOV**

_I didn't know how to use this car, I take my eyes off the road to see what button is for the windshield wipers. I hear a beeping to my left. _

_I look up and all at once I see blinding lights coming straight towards me, the crunch of metal, my body hurt all over and then silence._

My head hurt like a bitch. I open my eyes and look around. I was in a white room, and I heard faint sobbing. I look to my right and see a head full of hair that I could recognize from anywhere. Dimitri had his head buried in the blankets of the bed.

I lay my hand on top of his head.

"Dimitri...?" I murmur.

He freezes for a second and then looks up.

I gasp, he head under eye circles, his face was blotchy and wet, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Jesus, What the hell happened to you?" I ask.

He ignores my comment and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, Roza I thought I lost you." he whispers in my neck.

I don't hug him back. "What are you talking about?"

He pulls back,"Where am I?"

He looks sad, "Uh, you in the hospital, you were in a car accident."

I shoot up even though there is a dull pain all over my body, "Oh my God! The ba.." I cut myself off before I can say baby.

He grabs my hand, "The baby is fine." he whispers.

I snatch my hand away, "How... How do you know?" I stuttered.

"You dropped the pregnancy test when you ran..." he replies looking down at his hands.

"Oh yeah, so where's your lover?" I ask him glaring.

"My lover! I'm not with Tasha! She said she had something important to tell me and then she kissed me out of nowhere!" He says

I roll my eyes, " You guys looked pretty cozy when I got there." I say.

"Roza do you here yourself? 'when you got there'. If I was going to cheat on you I wouldn't do it at the place where I knew you were going to be! It makes no sense, why would I go kiss Tasha if I knew you were going to show up at the same place any minute."

I look down, he was right.

"I would never cheat on you Roza, I love you, only you, and now our baby." he says.

I look up at him, "You're happy?"

He looks at me like I'm an idiot, "Of course! There's nothing else I would want than to have kids with you." he says holding my face.

"I just thought...We are really young." I say quietly.

"It may be a little early than I would've liked, but it was going to happen eventually." he says smiling.

"A little confident there, huh comrade?" I say smirking.

He pulls me closer to him so that our noses where touching, "Very." Then he pulls my lips to his, I smile against his lips and continue kissing him back.

"Shit!" I yell pulling back and putting a finger on my lip.

"Oh, you have a busted lip.." he says with a crooked smile.

I grimace, "That's hot." I say sarcastically.

He shrugs, "It kind of is."

I laugh at him. Then the doctor walked in.

"Oh, your awake!" He walks over to me and quickly exams me to see if I'm okay.

"Well, it seems that you are all good, which is quite surprising considering the car you were in is just one big messes up piece of metal, you were very lucky Miss. Mazur."

I smile and nod. He then turns to Dimitri.

"What did I tell you, just talking a little can cure someone." Dimitri smiles and the doctor leaves.

I attempt to raise an eyebrow.

"Roza don't do that, you can't pull it off. " he says

"Ugh! Ass!" I yell

He smiles, "You know you love me."

I roll my eyes," Yeah well that just makes you a loved ass."

There's a knock on the door and Olena's head peeks in. Then the door swings open completely.

"Oh!Roza! I was so worried!" she yells running to me and then pulling me in an embrace.

I laugh, "I'm fine Olena."

She smiles,"Thank God! You should have seen this boy," she says pointing to Dimitri," He was a mess, If only you could have seen his..." "Okay mama that's enough." Dimitri cuts her off blushing.

I smirk and say,"Oh Comrade, you have a little pink...all over your face." he narrows his eyes but then breaks out into a shy smile.

Viktoria hugged me and said, "For real though Rose, you should have seen Dimitri he was throwing himself a pity party in the car." she said grinning, "Viktoria" Olena scolds.

"So how about we talk about the elephant in the room?" Karoline says.

"What! Where's the elephant!?" I say sarcastically looking around the room.

Sonya smirks, "My brother knocked you up."

I feel my cheeks heat up, great now Dimitri's family knows we did the dirty.

"Is it true Rose?" Olena asks,"Am I going to be a grandmother again?"

I look up still blushing a small smile creeps on my face and I nod.

Olena, Sonya, and Karoline congratulate Dimitri and I. And Vikotria sits down with a stank face.

"Something smell bad?" I ask teasingly.

"No, I'm just thinking about how that baby got in you." Viktoria says casually.

"Viktoria!" Olena yells.

"Jesus!Mama! Every time I say something it's always 'Viktoria!' I'm going to end up deaf!" she says dramatically.

And we all laugh our asses off.

The doctor comes back in and says, " considering how sever the accident was I shouldn't be letting you out. But you look perfectly healthy. The scratches and bruises well go away in the following weeks. But other than that I'm releasing you."

"Thank you." he nods and turns around," Oh I forgot you have a visitor, ah he name slipped my mind."

It was probably Lissa! "Oh! let her pass!" he nods and leaves the room.

Dimitri turns to me ,"Roza, you know who it is? " he asks

"Well I assume it's Lissa." I tell him

He just shakes his head, "It can't be Lissa didn't know you had an accident in fact she probably isn't even in Baia she left for her honeymoon right after the wedding."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Well than who can it be?"

The door opens and we got our answer.

Oh, this bitch was asking for a beating.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm having a bit of writers block so if you have any suggestions of what I should write about please let me know!**

**Chapter 20**

**RPOV**

_The door opens and we got our answer._

_Oh, this bitch was asking for a beating._

Tasha walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I growl at her.

She winces, "I wanted to see if you were okay." she says shyly.

"I'm fine, bye." I say

"Look, I wanted to apologize, what happened, it wasn't Dimitri's fault. He didn't do anything. He wouldn't cheat on you." she whispers.

"I dont' need your input thanks." I reply.

"Rose, Look what I did from the beginning was messed up, I never should have stolen the letters and I guess I snapped when I saw you buy the pregnancy test." she says.

"Why would you snap?" Dimitri asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Dimitri we were together for 6 months and we never even got close to having sex, and then your start dating someone knew and then a month later she's buying a pregnancy test, I was jealous." she concluded.

I felt blush crawl up my cheeks, why is it that somehow we always end up talking about our sex life.

"Tasha I think it would be best if you left." Olena says seriously.

Tasha nods, "See that was another thing."

"What?" Dimitri asks

"Olena never liked me, even trying to make her like me made her hate me more, it was always natural for you. You always got what I wanted." she says staring at me. Okay, creepy.

"What are you talking about." I ask her.

"The fact that you don't know proves it, you always got stuff without trying Rose, you got Dimitri, the love of his family, you got homecoming queen, you got class president in middle school even though you didn't even try. You didn't have to try for anything." She didn't says it in a mean way she just said it like it was a fact.

"I.. I'm sorry?" I tell her

She laughs quietly,"No, you're not. Because you don't see how it's a big deal." well that was true.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize, I wanted to hurt you, I wanted to see your face if you saw the love of you life kissing someone else, I never thought that you would get in an accident. I never meant for it to get this far." she says simply.

"Yet, you wanted to see me hurt. You wanted to break us up?" I say harshly.

" I wanted to hurt you but come on Rose, I might be successful in catching Dimitri off guard for half a second but we all know you guy's would have stayed together anyways, you would've worked through it. Because that's what people in love do." she whispers.

"If you were set on hurting us why are you apologizing?" Dimitri asks.

"Because I saw your face. I knew what happened might be a temporary bump in the road in your relationship and that was all I wanted. But when I saw your face at the wedding when Rose ran. It was like you were so scared you might lose her, I never saw that face when we were together. I was also there when you answered the phone and it was the hospital telling you Rose was in an accident, the way you looked it was as if your world was falling apart. I'm sorry." Tasha said looking down.

Dimitri and I didn't say it was okay. Because it wasn't. I wasn't gonna let her walk away guilt free.

So I just nod and Dimitri held my hand not looking at her. She took that as her que to leave. She turned to walk out and then stopped, "Is the baby okay?" she asks not turning around.

"Yes." I say simply.

"Good," she nods and leaves.

Everyone stayed quite, "Well, that was awkward." I huffed. Everyone laughs and nods.

The doctor walks in, "Well Miss. Mazur you are officially discharged." I nod and look down.

"Oh,um, where's my dress? I don't have any other clothes." I say

He grimaces,"Well you can have the dress back..." I nod" In scrap."

"Wait what?" I say.

He shrugs,"We couldn't find the zipper."

"Great, now I can go home in a dress the leaves my ass out for everyone to see." I say talking about the hospital gown I was dressed in.

He lets out an irritated breathe, "you can take the bed sheets wrapped around you." I nod if it was all I could get i'll take it.

He nods and leaves.

"Well," I say stretching my arms above my head and flinching when it hurt," if you want to get flashed stay." Everyone except Dimitri stood up and said they'll go wait in the car.

I laugh and turn to Dimitri. "Can you help me up?" he smiles and nods. He grabs my hands while I swing my feet over the bed. I put my feet down on the cold floor and try to stand up, that was a fail. If it weren't for Dimitri I would have fallen flat on my face.

"Okay, well it looks like you can't walk." he says.

"Hey! I can walk, it's just my feet hurt that's all." he raises an eyebrow and laughs.

I stand up straight and show him, he shrugs, "Okay then let's go" he says letting go of my hands and walk towards the door.

"Dimitri..?" I say.

"Yes?"

"Can you carry me?" he laughs "Of course my Roza." He cradles me like a baby and takes me outside. Dimitri puts me down at the front desk to quickly fill out some papers. Then he picks me up and takes me to the car. I fell asleep in the car on Dimitri's lap.

When I wake up I'm in bed with my arm draped over a muscular form.

**RATED M STARTS**

I snuggle deeper into his side and feel him wake up. I start leaving small feathery kisses on his neck

"Roza, I need to go to work." he groans

I ignore this and slide my hand under his T-shirt and start feeling his muscular stomach. My kisses go lower and lower till I reach the top of his shirt. My other hand starts pushing his shirt up.

"Roza you just got out of the hospital." he says huskily.

"Yeah and the doctor said I was surprisingly fine." I continue pushing his shirt up. Then I start kissing down his stomach. I was about to go further but then the alarm clock rang.

Irritated I sit up, my legs folded under me. I drape one leg over Dimitri till I'm straddling him. I gather all my hair over to one shoulder so it wont get in the way and then kiss him. Our lips move slowly and then his hands come up and grab my waist. I open my mouth and feel his tongue come in. I lightly bite his lip and he groans.

I start kissing down his neck, down his chest, then I finally get to the top of his pants. I unbutton it and pull the zipper down. Despite Dimitri's resistance he was quite excited. I pull down his bowers and his dick springs out.

I grab it in my hands and look up at him biting my lip. "Ugghh, Roza." I laugh and then slowly pump him in my hands. Dimitri's breath was coming out short and shallow. I smirked and slowly lowered my mouth over him I lightly kiss the tip and Dimitri moans loudly. "Roza,please."

I smirk and say," Okay, it's time for you to go to work." I stick him back in his boxers which was kind a difficult and got off him.

Dimitri looked confused, "Wait what?"

I shrug and say,"You said you needed to get to work."

He glares at me and I just smile innocently.

**RATED M ENDS**

I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. When I'm done and walk back into the bedroom Dimitri is still laying on the bed.

"Are you asleep?" I ask poking him.

"Yes." he grunts out.

"Yeah well you should be getting to work" I say laughing. I start getting dressed, I slip into a pair of skinny jeans and an over-sized knit sweater. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on combat boots.

Dimitri went in the bathroom to take a shower and I sat down on the bed. I need to do something, sitting in a house all day was getting boring. I could look for a job. I would hang out with Lissa but she's on her honeymoon. Groaning I lay down. What am I going to do I fell like a freaking bum living off of Dimitri. Ugh guess I'm going job hunting.

Dimitri comes out and gets dressed to, "What are you doing today?" he asks.

"I guess I'm going job hunting, if I'm going to live here I have to star paying rent." I say shrugging.

"What! You don't have to pay rent." Dimitri replies.

"Yeah I do? Half right?" I say simply.

"Rose, your my pregnant girlfriend, you're not paying for rent." He says like it's the most logical thing in the world.

"Fine. But I still want a job I'm bored staying at home all day." I tell him

"You want a job to keep you entertained?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's not going to keep me entertained but busy and I'll get paid sooo yeah." I say smiling.

He just shakes his head smiling and walks out of the bedroom. I get up and follow him to the kitchen. He starts making himself coffee. I just pull out a doughnut.

"You should start eating healthier " Dimitri suggests.

I sit on the counter "I eat healthy!" I exclaim.

He laughs,"Doughnuts for breakfast?"

"Well then why don't you make me breakfast?" I ask batting my eyelashes.

"I would, but I have to get to work." he says kissing my forehead. He pulls out his wallet and gives me ten dollars. "Dimitri I feel like I'm living off you and that's messed up another reason as to why I need a job."

He ignores the comment and says," Go to the café and buy something healthy, eggs or bacon or pancakes anything but doughnuts."

"What a waste of money I could make eggs and bacon and pancakes! Or well try." I tell him.

His eyes widen," Roza when I come home today, I want there to be a house here."

I glare, "Asshole!" He just laughs and says," Just buy breakfast."

"Fine, but I'll show you, I'll learn how to cook! "

"Okay Roza, I have to go." He gives me a quick peck on the lips and leaves.

Ugh, I'm alone. I look at the half eaten doughnut in my hand, was it that bad for the baby? I wasn't going to take the chance I jump off the counter and throw it away. What to do what to do. I guess I'll go get breakfast I quickly go to the bathroom to see how I looked.

What I saw scared the shit out of me. The bruise on my cheekbone was now a greenish purple. I had small scratches all over my face and the crack in my lip.

No way in hell was I leaving the house looking like this.

I sit down on the couch. Now what. My stomach growled. I think for a second then pull out my phone. I dial the number and wait for an answer.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure." I hear Adrian's voice. I smile, I haven't spoken to him since my welcome home party, I saw him at the wedding but didn't have a chance to speak to him.

"Hey Adrian I need a favor" I tell him

"Anything for the love of my life." he says dramatically.

"Can you buy me breakfast from the café, I'll pay you back but I can't leave the house." I say

"Why can't you get it yourself?" he asks

"Ugh, long story when you get here you'll probably see." I tell him.

"Okay Little Rose, what do you want?" he asks me.

"Hmmm, I don't know get healthy shit like pancakes and bacon." I say

"That's not partially healthy." he says.

"Well then get a normal breakfast please."

"Anything for you Little Rose."

"Thanks, bye"

I hand up and look around the living room.

I. Am. So. Bored.

I kick off the combat boots and then snuggle on the couch and turn on the TV. I surf through the channels till I land on a movie called _The Possession_. I was actually getting into it. But then the doorbell rang right when the little girl stabbed her dad with a fork.

I get up and walk to the door. I open it and see Adrian. He wasn't looking at me but when he did he almost shit his pants.

"Jesus Rose! What the hell happened to you?" he yells.

I glare at him and say,"Thanks for making me feel better." I take the food from his hands and walk back inside.

He walks in and closes the door.

"Really Rose what happened? Did Dimitri do this beca.."

I cut him off, "What! Of course not!"

"Then what happened?" he asks

I shrug settling on the couch, "I was in a car accident."

"And you didn't call me!" he yells.

"Jesus! It was only yesterday. And I'm perfectly fine except for the fact that my face looks like a cat's scratching post."

"It's not that bad." he says trying to smile.

I smile at him," Bullcrap."

I open the little plastic container and see scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast. I start digging in and hand him the ten dollars.

He sits down next to me and says, "What's the movie about?"

I shrug, "possessed little girl."

I continue shoving my face and then I freeze. Shit, not this again. I jump up and run to the bathroom, I start throwing up in the toilet. No matter how many times I do this, I will never get used to it. When I finish I brush my teeth and walk out to Adrian standing right outside the door.

"Where you throwing up?" he asks

"Uh, yeah." I know Adrian sort of has a crush on me so I felt bad telling him this.

"Are you okay?" he asks worried.

"Yeah, um I'm just pregnant." I say walking towards the living room.

"WHAT! WHO KNOCKED YOU UP?" he yells.

I flinch, "Um the guy I'm dating." Doesn't he know ?

"Who are you dating!?" he asks.

"Dimitri. You don't know?" I ask.

But he just stood there frozen, "I-I thought he was with Tasha?"

I shake my head, "He was but they broke up a little over a month ago."

"So you're pregnant after only a month of dating?" he asks incredulously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"It means that you guys were only together for a month. How do you know you guys are even serious if it's been a month?"

I narrow my eyes, "Because we are serious, Adrian we've loved each other for 2 years now. Or maybe even more because 2 years ago is when we confessed it." I say

"So you always loved him?" he asks not looking in my eye.

"Adrian..?" I ask

"I'm sorry I just assumed the way you were throwing yourself at me during the party." he says

"Adrian I was drunk.." I tell him quietly.

"I have to get going." he says not looking me in the eye.

"Bye Rose." he doesn't wait for a response he just runs out of the house quickly.

He called me Rose, not Little Rose. I feel so bad, I didn't mean to lead him on or sound harsh but I was drunk. If I was in my right mind I would have never done that.

Grunting I sat down on the couch. My stomach growls. Damn it. Back to square one.

**Okay so this chapter was kind of boring for my taste, if you have any suggestions please let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So with the way things are going I'm going to end this story in either 4 or 9 chapters! Just wanted to give you the heads up. I wanted to thank everyone who helped with some suggestions for the story. Like I said I had a major case of writers block and some people helped. I wanted to thank DEE2389 specifically!**

**Chapter 21:**

**1 Month Later**

Lissa was coming back from her honeymoon today! I am so excited, this past month I've been hauled up in this house. Well it was my choice because no one was forcing me to stay inside. But I looked really bad after the accident, but it got better. It was barely even noticeable now.

I didn't tell Lissa that I was in an accident and she doesn't know if Dimitri and I are together or not right now. I wanted so badly to call her when she was away but it was her honeymoon and I didn't want to bother her.

My relationship with Dimitri was so much stronger now, we basically act like a married couple! I went job hunting a week ago and I've already a job, which is actually quite surprising. It was at a small boutique and I knew the owners! They were Sonya Karp and my aunt Alberta. They gave me the job without asking anything, but the shop hasn't opened yet they are still setting up. It opens in 2 weeks.

It was Saturday and we didn't need to come in to work so we were going to meet Lissa and Christian at the airport. The airport was an hour away, we didn't have one in Baia. The ride passed by quick though, but we had to stop like 5 times because I had to pee, I officially have the blatter of a squirrel.

Dimitri and I were now at the airport waiting for them to get here. I started shivering because of the weather, it had gotten pretty cold and it was only September,. Dimitri smiles down at me and drapes an arm over my shoulder pulling me towards him. I smile and snuggle deeper into him. I look back up at him and he bends down and kisses my nose. When he pulls away I wiggle my nose like a bunny and he chuckles.

"Rose! Dimitri!" I hear a voice come from my right. Dimitri and I turn slightly still snuggled in each others heat.

I see Lissa's platinum head bobbing in a crowd of people. She finally breaks through the crowd holding Christian's hand.

Dimitri detaches himself from me probably knowing that I was going run to Lissa, which is exactly what I did the next moment.

"Liss!" I squeal and hug her.

"Oh my God Rose you don't know how much I've missed you!" she says hugging me.

"I misses you too Lissa!" I say smiling. I pull back and look at Christian who had an annoyed face," Jeez sparky, what crawled up your ass and died?" I say laughing.

Lissa loops her arm with his and says, "He's sad that the honeymoon is over."

"Sucks doesn't it pyro? Thankfully the first thing you see back is this beautiful face." I say pointing at my face.

Dimitri joined the group and hugs Lissa and then Christian, "Really Rosie? It looks like your face had a fight with the concrete, and the concrete won." he says smirking

I freeze slightly and feel Dimitri's hand grab mine.

"Wrong fire crotch is was a car accident." his grin drops and Lissa gasps.

"OMG! ROSE ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT!" Lissa says all at once.

I laugh," Liss, I'm fine, obviously. I mean I'm here right?"

She let's out a breath,"How about the baby?"

Dimitri smiles and wraps his arms around me so they land on my small bump," The baby's fine."

She smiles,"Well, it looks like you guys made up,huh?"

I smile and look up at Dimitri," Yeah, we're perfect." He smiles back and kisses my head.

"Aw! You guys are so adorable!" she squeals.

I scoff," Lissa, this," I point to Dimitri, "is not adorable, if by amazingly hot and a Russian god then yes, you are correct." Dimitri just chuckles behind me.

"Well if you guys don't mind? I'm freezing my ass out here!" Christian says shivering.

"How ironic, considering your very handy with fire." I say laughing and rolling my eyes, they went to Brazil for their honeymoon and at this time of the year it's like summer over there. We get in the car and drive home in a comfortable silence until Lissa speaks up.

"So Rose did you find a job yet? " Lissa asks from the back of the car.

"Yeah I'm going to work for Sonya Karp and my Aunt Alberta, they made a little boutique" I tell her.

"No way! Do you think they will hire me too?" she asks.

"You don't have to work Liss, I can support for you." Christian says smiling.

She smiles back sweetly, "I know, but I don't want to stay at home all day while you're at work, I'd have nothing to do!"

"I think they would hire you, I mean you've now them for years, they can trust us more than another stranger they find off the street." she nods.

The rest of the drive home was filled with nice small talk. We dropped Christian and Lissa at their home and drive back to ours.

By the time we got home it was ten o'clock. I walk straight to mine and Dimitri's bedroom and jumped backwards onto the bed. Dimitri laughs and does the same thing. I laugh and roll over so that I was curled into his side.

**LEMON STARTS HERE( Very Graphic!)**

I lay feathery kisses on the side of his neck.

"Ugh, Roza, is it even safe for the baby if we have sex?" he said groaning.

I crawl onto his lap and kiss down his neck.

"I heard that if you have sex while you're pregnant your baby get's dimples." I shrug and continue kissing.

"That doesn't make any sense." he says laughing.

"Yeah, well you have dimples and I don't and I want our baby to have dimples because they're cute! " I reply simply

He just laughs and shakes his head, I slightly tug on his ear with my teeth and he groans. He sits up and lays his hand on my thighs.

I tug off his jacket and continue kissing behind his ear. I feel Dimitri take my jacket off too. I lay my hands on his V-neck shirt and feel the heat radiating off his body.

Dimitri tugs at the bottom of my blouse, I left my hand up over my head and he pulls it off. He freezes when he sees my red lacy bra, he growls and flips us over so that he hovers over my now. I tug on his shirt, he knows what I want so he backs away a little so that he can pull his shirt over his head. I pull him down and kiss him.

Our lips were moving in sync, I lightly bite on his lip and laugh when he growls. I unbutton the top of his pants and pull down the zipper, he kicks off his pants and starts kissing down my neck. His hand reach my pants and unbutton it and unzip it too. He puts his hands back at my shoulders and slowly runs them down my body, when he reaches my pants again he doesn't stop but continues down while pulling them down. When they reach my feet I kick them off and bend my legs upwards so Dimitri can fit better between my legs.

I feel Dimitri softly bite my collar-bone, I let out a moan and arch my back. He takes the opportunity to reach behind my back and unclasp my bra. He pulls my bra down my arms and flings it somewhere in the room. Dimitri doesn't wast any time and immediately takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I scream out in pleasure, being pregnant made my breasts really sensitive. He pulls away and starts sucking the other one while palming the first one.

I was gasping for air, Dimitri chuckles at this and starts going south leaving a trail of kisses. He reaches my belly and kisses it then continues down. He reaches the top of my lacy panties, he hooks his fingers in them and pulls them down slowly.

I gasp when I feel the cold air hit my wet center. Dimitri gets down on his knees and pulls me to the edge of the bed. I prop myself up on my elbows and look down at him. He spreads my legs apart and then blows on my heated pussy. I groan, "Dimitri, please."

He smiles and then takes one long lick from my hole to my clit. I throw my head back screaming in pleasure."You're so wet, Roza." He drags one finger drom my clit down to my hole. I buck my hips and he puts an arm over them to hold me down. Gently he inserts a finger into me and I fall back onto the bed moaning. Dimitri starts sucking, licking, and biting my pussy. I was so close, "Dimitri! I'm going to..." He doesn't let me finish because he bites my clit, "Ahhhhh, Dimitri!" I yell finally hitting my peak.

I pull Dimitri up and kiss him, tasting myself on his lips. I push him back on the bed and straddle him. I pull down his boxers and his dick sprang free. I grab it in my hand and start pumping it fast. I could tell Dimitri was already going to cum. I shove his entire cock in my mouth and start sucking. "Roza!" Dimitri yells and cums in my mouth.

He still laid on his back trying to control his breathing. I started crawling up till I was hovering over his dick. Dimitri looked at me eyes full of love and lust. I lean down and kiss him, at the same time I grab his limp dick and pump him a little. He groans and throw his head back breaking the kiss. I smile and position myself over his now fully erect dick. Dimitri looks back up at me in awe. I put the tip in my hole and then slam my self down, making both me and Dimitri screaming in pleasure.

I wait a couple of seconds till I adjust to his size. I lean down so that we were chest to chest and then lift myself up and lower myself again. Dimitri closes his eyes groaning and grabs my waste. He starts helping me up and down. We were panting, I was about to cum again untill he lifted me up and positioned himself behind me. He pushed me down till I was on my hands and knees. He reaches around my body and starts stroking my clit, I moan and throw my head back.

"Oh, Roza." I hear him whisper and then I feel him enter from behind. I moan out at the new position. He grabs my hips with both hands and starts pumping into me at a fast pace. We were both yelling each others name about to come undone. Dimitri's hand snakes around me and pinches my clit.

"Dimitri!" I yell coming around him.

"Ugh!Roza!" he yells and I feel him cum inside me.

We both fall on the bed panting.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Dimitri grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and fell into a blissful sleep.

When I wake up the light was shining in my eyes. I groan and roll over into Dimitri's side. My face hits a piece of paper. I grunt and sit up with the paper in my hand.

_Dear Roza,_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't wake you up. I overslept so I couldn't make breakfast, I'm sorry. I called my mama and she is expecting you over for breakfast. Remember to eat enough for two!_

_I love you, _

_Comrade._

I smile at the note and stretch my hand over my head. I slip out of the bed and take a shower. I straighten my hair quickly, it went down a couple of inches above my butt, it was time for a haircut but I don't think Dimitri would let me he loves my hair. I smile to myself at the thought. I quickly change into a burgundy skater skirt that was perfect for fall, a white knitted sweater, a scarf, white knitted socks that went up to a little past my knees, and brown ridding boots. I apply red lipstick and mascara. I smile at my appearance, I grab my purse and keys and lock the door on the way out. I walk down two blocks and walk into Olena's house without knocking. No one minded, I've done it for years. In fact Olena didn't like me knocking, she said this was as much my home as hers.

I walk into the kitchen ans see the whole family. I smile and say good morning to everyone. Olena hugs me and kisses my cheeks. I sit down at one of the seats and start talking to Karoline. Olena bring me a plate with Bilini and eggs. I thank her and start shoving the food down. I was done in five minutes and everyone was staring at me.

Viktoria laughs and says, "Rose the human vacuum cleaner." I look down at my plate not even a crumb of food left.

Karoline glares and says," It's not fair, you eat like a cow, you're pregnant, and yet you still manage to stay skinny." I just laugh.

Everyone had to leave for either school or work until it was just me and Olena. I was currently eating my second plate. She sat at the chair next to me.

"Has the morning sickness stopped? " she asks.

I nod, "Thank God too, that was horrible."

She laughs, "Yes it was my least favorite part of a pregnancy too."

I smile," Ugh Olena your cooking is so good!" I say stuffing my mouth. Then I freeze.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks.

"No, that's it! Olena can you teach me to cook!" she looks surprised but then smiles.

"Yes, of course Rose." she says

"Thanks, I feel horrible I can't cook Dimitri anything." I say my eyes clouding in tears.

"Oh my God, I don't know why I'm crying this is pathetic." I say

"Don't worry Rose your emotional, that's part of the pregnancy." I nod.

She smiles, "You shouldn't feel ashamed that you can't cook, my son loves you just the way you are." she kisses my head and tucks my hair behind my ear.

I look down, shit I was going to cry again.

"What's wrong now Rose?" she asks.

"Nothing Olena, it's just you've been more of a mother to me than my own. I love you, as if you were my real mother." I say looking down.

She lifts my head holding my chin, she had tears in her eyes.

"What you've been through with your parents is unfair for anyone to go through, I love you too Rose, as if you were my real daughter." she hugs me and I softly cry into her shoulder while she strokes my hair. After a while I pull back and wipe my tears.

My stomach growls. Olena laughs and says, "Would you like another plate?"

I smile back, "Yes, please."

**Once again a big thank you too DEE2389! Remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I'm losing encouargement to contiue this story, I don't think many people are actually reading this. So please let me know if you are actually reading and enjoying this story or this will be my last chapter.**

**Chapter 22:**

Olena taught me 5 different dishes. She taught me how to make Kurnik, Golubtsi, Syrniki, Kielbasa y kapusta, and Syrniki . I wasn't going to make everything today, just one of the dishes and Syrniki for dessert. I was looking through the note cards she gave me with extra tips trying to choose which dish to make. I know Dimitri likes Syrniki but I should probably make that for breakfast since it is fried pancakes. I finally choose Kielbasa y kapusta the note card says it only takes an hour, which was all the time I had left since Dimitri was coming home in an hour in a half.

Kielbasa y kapusta is basically sausage, cabbage, and potatoes. I started making the dish and found it easier than I though it would be. Like the card said I was done under and hour. I had 30 minutes left before Dimitri got off of work and the Syrniki only took 18 minutes. Syrniki is basically fried pancakes.

Once I was done frying the Syrniki I put jelly on top, a couple of strawberries, and a bit of powdered sugar. I placed everything at the table hoping that it would look nice. The food smelled so good, if I were anyone else I'd be shocked that I cooked it. Smiling I go to the fridge and pull out red wine. I stop, grunt, and put it back. I can't drink. Ugh.

Well Dimitri can, I turn around and pull it out again placing it near Dimitri's seat. I lights some candles and run to the bathroom. I check to see how I look or if my makeup smudged since this morning. I looked pretty good, just as I was about to walk out of the bathroom I hear the front door open and close.

"Mama?" I hear Dimitri's voice ask.

I round the corner, "Why would Olena be here?" I ask.

He smiles and kisses me," I just assumed it smells like her cooking."

I shake my head," Her recipe my cooking."

To say Dimitri looked shocked was an understatement,"You cooked?" he asks incredulously.

I laugh," If I'm going to be a mom I have to know how to cook, so I tried but you'll have to be the judge if it's good." I say.

Dimitri smiles and pulls me towards him with his hand resting on the small of my back,"You are going to be an amazing mother Roza, Did I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?"

I make a face as if I was pondering the question," Maybe one or twice."

He nuzzled my neck and says,"Well remind me to do it more often."

I laugh and pull back, grabbing his hand I pull him to the dinning room. Passing the living room he discards his necktie and briefcase. Once we make it to the living room Dimitri gasps and says," You made Kielbasa y kapusta?"

"It actually wasn't that hard, I also made Syrniki !" I said

Dimitri smiled and said,"Roza you don't know how proud I am of you." I laugh and go to sit down. Dimitri ended up eating 3 servings of Kielbasa y kapusta!

"Are you starving or did you actually like it?" I ask skeptically.

His eyes widen, "Roza this is amazing! I feel bad but I honestly think this is better than my mothers!"

I roll my eyes,"Please, now your just exaggerating."

He grabs my hand,"I'm telling the truth."

I smile, "Oh ! I forgot the Syrniki!" I get up and run back into the kitchen to get the dessert. I walk out with the Syrniki and Dimitri looked like he was drooling.

I laughed," You want some?"

He just nods.

I put it in between us and we share the dish. It was good but I was already full from the Kielbasa y kapusta, so Dimitri gladly ate my half. When he was done he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach.

I laugh," Good?"

"Amazing." he states smiling.

I pick up the plates and walk back to the kitchen. I feel Dimitri behind me.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asks.

"tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Roza, did you forget?" he says laughing.

"No! We have that thing the um..." I trail off.

"Doctors appointment?" he offers

"Shit! That was tomorrow!?"

"Of course you didn't forget" he says rolling his eyes.

I laugh and elbow him playfully. Tomorrow we were going to see exactly how far along I was and if the baby was a boy or girl. I smile and then yawn.

Dimitri kisses my head and says," Go to bed, I'll clean the dishes and join you soon."

I nod and walk to our room. I peel off my clothes and slipped into some sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt,since it was, and crawled into bed. A couple of minutes later I feel Dimitri slide into the bed and his hands around my waist. I snuggle into him and fall asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I feel someone kissing my neck, and I groan at the fact that I was woken up.

I hear a chuckle,"Come on Roza, it's time to see how our baby is doing?"

Groaning I sit up and see Dimitri already fully clothed and ready to go.

"Well someone is excited."I say laughing. He looked like a little boy during Christmas ready to get his presents.

"Well I want to see our baby." he replies beaming, wow he was happy.

I get up and stumble to the bathroom. I take a shower and get dressed in skinny jeans, uggs, a v-neck shirt, and my high school sweater.

Dimitri raises an eye at what I'm wearing I just shrug and say," It's 8 AM, I'm pregnant, grumpy, and I want to feel comfortable."

He laughs and we walk out to the car. We reach the medical center under 5 minutes. We walk inside and Dimitri tells the nurse that I'm here for my appointment. I take a seat in the waiting room, and look around while Dimitri fills out some papers.

I see a mom, dad, and a little baby. The baby was giggling and the dad was bouncing him on his lap. They looked so happy. I wonder if that's how we will look.

Dimitri comes and sits next top me. He grabs my hand and I lean my head on his shoulder. I was really tired and when I started to close my eyes someone calls me.

"Rosemarie Mazur?" I glare at the nurse but stand up with Dimitri. She shows us to a small white room and tells me to wait on the bed while the doctor comes. So I sit down and start looking around.

"Damn it's so clean! It's actually a little creepy."

The doctor walks in," Miss. Mazur?" I nod and he shakes my hand.

He turns to Dimitri, "Are you the father." he asks while shaking his hand too

"Yes, I am." Dimitri says proudly.

"Well let's get started, please lift up your shirt." I do as I'm told and he apply some jelly thing on my stomach.

"So you assume your are around 3 months along?" he asks.

"Yes." I say.

He nods and puts some prob on my stomach and starts moving it around.

"Well it seems you are correct, you are about 14 week." I nod.

"Do you want to know the sex?" he asks.

Dimitri was holding my hand and nods smiling," Yes." we both say.

The doctor smiles and says,"You are having a..."

**Review and tell me if you want a boy or girl!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**4 Months Later**

I was walking through the market buying food for dinner tonight. Being 7 months pregnant was making life way more complicated than I expected.

I turned the corner into the section with freezers. I rolled my cart down the aisle till I reached the milk. I was looking through the milk to see what type to get when I hear someone call my name.

"Rosemarie?"

I look up and see both of my parents with a cart of their own. I haven't seen or spoken to them in 7 months. Which was actually quite surprising considering the fact that Baia was a relatively small town.

"Um Hi, Mom ... Dad." I say.

"How are you?" my mom asks.

"Um, fine... you?" man could this be more awkward.

"We're good thank you." my dad answers.

I smile politely and walk away from my cart to pick up the milk. I hear a gasp and turn back around. My parents were staring wide-eyed at my stomach.

"You're-You're pregnant?" my mother asks shocked.

"No, I'm just bloated", I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Where you ever going to tell us?" my dad asks in disbelief.

"Eventually." I say simply.

"We're the grandparents, we have a right to know." my mother asks, her voice sounding a bit hurt.

"You have the right to know shit, after the way you guys raised me it's hard to belief you would be any better to your grandchild." I say angry, damn these mood swing. But then something shocked me, they said nothing. They didn't disagree they just looked down.

"How far along are you? 9 months? " my father asks quietly.

"7 months." I reply.

"That's not possible you're to big for 7 months." my mom says.

"Yeah that's cause I'm having twins." I tell them, a genuine smile on my lips.

My mom and dad actually smile back," girl or boy?" my dad asks.

"Both." I reply.

"Congratulations." my mother says.

I nod,"I have to get going, Dimitri's going to be home in a while and I have to make dinner." I say starting to push the cart.

"You can cook?" my dad asks shocked.

"I learned." I say shrugging and pushed my cart past them and then stopped.

Without turning around I say, " I guess I'm not such of a failure as you made me out to be, huh?"

I wait 5 seconds and they don't reply. Feeling satisfied I continue walking towards the cashier. I pay for the food and drive back home. Parking outside of our house I see Dimitri's car. What was he doing home so early? He doesn't get off till another hour.

I open the car door and grab the two paper bags of food. I walk to the front door and notice I couldn't open it because my hands were full. Grunting I kick the door two times. I hear someone walking toward the door and then it was pulled open.

"Hey!" I say smiling.

Dimitri immediately grabs both of the bags and the kisses me on the lips.

"Hey" he say smiling.

I walk inside and close the door, I then notice that he is dressed in some dark jeans and a dress shirt.

"Where are you going?" I ask trying to raise an eyebrow.

"Where are we going." he states correcting me.

"Okay, where are we going?" In say rolling my eyes and walking towards the kitchen following him.

"We're going out to dinner, remember?"

I bite my lip and smile innocently.

"No, of course you didn't" he says rolling his eyes laughing, "We're going to dinner with my mama, my sisters, Christian and Lissa."

"Oh yeah! I know, pshedd." I say

"Sure. Go get dressed I'll put the food away." I nod and walk to our room. I look through my closet and find a simple turquoise maxi dress and some strappy gladiators. I slip the clothes on and then go to the bathroom. I quickly curl my hair in beach waves and apply minimum makeup. I looked pretty good but to finish off the outfit I put a statement necklace and diamond earring.

I walk back into the bedroom and grab a sweater and my clutch. I walk back to the living room and see Dimitri waiting there.

"Roza, you look beautiful." he says smiling.

"Thanks, let's go we are probably going to be the last ones there."

We walk to the car and hope in.

"I ran into my parents today at the store." I tell Dimitri.

"Really?What did they say about the baby." he asks.

"They said...congratulations.."

"What?!" he says shocked.

"Yeah..."

"Wow, that's different." I laugh.

"Yeah, I know... I want to invite them tonight.." I say.

Dimitri raises an eyebrow.

"We actually got along sort of today, and I hope that.. If we spend more time together maybe we'll get closer." I say looking down.

Dimitri hold my hand,"Invite them then."

I smile at him and then pull out my phone and text my mother the details. She said that her and my dad would come.

We park and walk inside the restaurant. We are greeted by Olena, Vika, Sonja, Karoline, Lissa, and Christian. The waitress was about to show us to our seats when my parents walked in and everyone went quite. They probably didn't know that I invited them.

I smile at my parents and say,"Thanks for coming." they smile and nod and greet everyone. We all get settled in our chairs and order our drinks. Dinner was actually going good. Everyone was getting along and laughing. I was actually really happy to see my parents getting along with everyone.

During the meal Dimitri clears his throat. "I have something very important to say."

We all look at him to continue. He takes a breath and stands up. He turns to me and gets down on one knee. I gasp along with everyone at the table.

"Roza, I've known you my entire life and I don't think I have a single memory that doesn't include you. You are my best friend, no one knows me like you do. You are the love of my life and even though we've only been dating for 8 months I know with everything in me that you are the only one for me. And now you are not only the women I love but the mother of my unborn child. There is nothing in this world that I would want more than for you to be my wife," he pulls out a ring," Roza, will you marry me?"

By the end of his speech I was in tears," Yes!" I say he puts the ring on my finger and I pull him into a kiss."Yes"kiss"Yes"kiss"Yes!" Dimitri was laughing and had the biggest smile. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping for us.

"I love you Dimitri" I say our foreheads still touching.

"I love you too my Roza." he says.

Dimitri sits back down and Lissa asks to see the ring. I didn't even get a good look at it. So when I show her I look at it too and then gasp.

"Yeva's ring?" I ask Dimitri.

He nods smiling. Yeva was Dimitri's grandmother, she died when we were 10 and it wasn't much of a surprise she was ancient. I remember we used to always play dress up and me and Dimitri used to get fake married. Yeva kept the ring in her dresser. One day we were going to use that as the ring for the wedding but then Yeva caught us and took it away.

I know it was special to her, Dimitri said it was the ring his grandfather gave her. He said they were so in love but then he died and Yeva ended up barley talking since then. I remember what she said the day she took it away._"One day when I'm long gone and you've found the purest true love you will give this to her." _she winked at him and he blushed. Now I know it was for me the whole time.

I pull Dimitri back into a kiss. I hear Viktoria whistling in the background and Olena telling her to shut it. I pull back and see my parents standing up glaring.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask confused.

"We're leaving" my father says angrily.

I stand up," What? Why? You haven't finished dinner." I ask a bit upset

"We don't want to stay here with _these _people." my mother says simply.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." I ask

"Please Rose he can't even buy you a proper ring, I don't understand why you accepted."

"I accepted because I love him!" I say incredulously.

"Well then that was a stupid mistake on your part." my dad says.

"I really don't understand you," I say quietly," One minute you are nice and seem proud of me and the next you are rude to not only me but my friends."

My mother looks at me with distaste," It's not our fault that we had the misfortune of raising a slut that has poor friends."

I snapped," SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE SHUT UP! TONIGHT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SPECIAL NIGHT AND BEING THE IDIOT THAT I AM THOUGHT THAT YOU BEING HERE WOULD MAKE US GET CLOSER. WHEN THE TRUTH IS THAT YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN A PARENT FOR ME OLENA HAS BEEN MORE OF A PARENT THAN THE BOTH OF YOU."

"Rosemarie control yourself." my dad says rolling his eyes as if I were a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"NO YOU CONTROL YOURSELF, YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING BIPOLAR ONE MINUTE YOUR GOOD AND THE NEXT YOU GUYS ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW Y..." I screamed out in pain holding my stomach.

Dimiri was by my side instantly, "Rose! What's wrong?" he asks eyes wide with fear.

I gasp when I feel the pain course through my stomach again, "The babies" i gasp out.

"No, It's too early! It's not possible." he says confused.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yell again

"Oh my God Rose!" Lissa yells pointing under my stomach. I feel something wet and place a hand in between my thighs.

When I pull back I gasp.

Blood.

Then everything went black.

**Cliffy! Thanks for reviewing I'm going to continue this story !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**RPOV**

"Braxton hicks." the doctor says.

I don't remember what happened after I fainted when I woke up at the hospital Dimitri filled me in. Apparently as soon as I passed out Dimitri took me straight to the hospital. Lissa was worried and Christian and Olena were chewing my parents out. Dimitri was terrified I could see it in his eyes. We both thought that we lost the baby.

But thankfully the doctor just said it was Braxton hicks.

"Braxton hicks are a normal part of a healthy pregnancy, they feel like your having contractions but in reality it's just your body preparing you for birth soon."

I nod and let out a breath," Wait, but I was bleeding. Is that part of the Braxton hicks?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No it isn't, the bleeding was caused by intense stress. I recommend you take it easy, don't see anyone who can bring stress into your life. I also highly recommend bed rest till the day you give birth." So that rules off contact with my bipolar ass parents.

I huff,"Do I need to stay in bed?" I ask.

"Well you don't need to, but to make sure nothing goes wrong you should probably do it." Great, staying home all day is boring.

"She'll do bed rest." Dimitri say nodding.

"Okay, good, you can rest for a bit but everything is fine so you can go home when ever." he says then leaves the room.

"Dimitri I don't want to stay in bed all day!" I whine.

He chuckles,"I know you don't but I don't want to risk anything happening to the babies." I nod he was right.

"Do you want to get going?"

I nod,"Where's Lissa?"

"She was trying to get your parents to pay for their bill at the restaurant, they were refusing to pay for their dinner. They said we invited them so we should pay like decent people." I roll my eyes.

"The next time I see them I swear I'll-"

"No Roza, remember what the doctor said? No stress, and your parents bring nothing but stress with them." I nod.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah."

Because my dress was covered in blood I had to go home in the hospital gown... again. Dimitri didn't want me to walk so he got one of the nurses to give me a wheel chair. When we got home he carried me to bed. I tried to convince him to let me walk a little.

"Who's going to make breakfast or dinner?" I say

"Me." he replied.

"Who's going to buy the food?" I ask.

"Me." he says.

"Who's going to clean the house?"

Dimitri raises an eyebrow, "I alway clean the house."

"Yeah but I help!" I say.

"No, you 'supervise' " he say with air quotes.

"Fine, you win." he smiles triumphantly.

We get into bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

This was our routine for the next month. I'd stay in bed all day everyday. Dimitri went to work and Lissa would come over. I'd get up and sneak around. Dimitri would scold me and I'd get back into bed. We'd eat and I'd try to convince him to let me out of bed-rest. And ultimately he's always win the discussion.

Today being like any other day. It was Saturday so Dimitri was home. He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I looked at the clock, 10 A.M. Ugh it was still early and it feels like I've been in bed for an eternity. Taking a breath I swing my feet of the side of the bed. I looked around for anything to wear.

The T- shirt I was wearing was so tight on me. Well that's my fault, I refused to buy maternity clothes. Seeing as I was always home and no one would see the clothes anyways I saw it as a waste of money. I walk to the dresser, I notice my legs were sore from not using them, and open it. I look for a while and find one of Dimitri's high school hoodies. He bought it two sizes larger than his real size so that it would be baggy. That was something we both liked baggy sweaters.

I put it on and find that it goes to mid-thigh. I look in the mirror and grunt. Jesus, I was huge!

"Dimitri! I look like a hippo!" I whine. I hear him chuckling from the kitchen. He was used to my random outburst by now and actually found them funny.

"You do not!" He says from the kitchen.

I walk towards the kitchen and say," Oh yeah?"

He scowls, "Roza you know what the doctor said.."

"Come on I doubt one day out of bed would do damage, and anyways my joints feels stiff so I need to stretch a bit." I say

"Fine." he says

"Thank you Comrade!" I say and kiss his cheek, but he moves his face so it landed on his mouth.

I attempt to raise an eyebrow and he just laughs, "What? I deserve it for letting you walk around."

I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck," Yeah, yeah you deserve it." I pull on his neck and he kisses me. I try to pull him closer but can't because of the big ball between us. I grunt and pull away.

He laughs,"Something wrong?"

"Yeah I can't even hug you! I feel huge!" I whine.

"One more month, Roza." he says reassuringly.

I laugh, "One more month." I state.

Dimitri turns back around and starts making Bilini.

"Can you get the plates." he asks

"Yep!" I say and open one of the cabinets and pull out two plates. I set them on the counter and stop for a second, I feel something wet on the floor.

"Did you spill something on the floor?" I ask Dimitri

"No?" he says and starts to turn around. I look down and see that I'm standing in a puddle of water. Then I notice that my legs are covered in water.

I look at Dimitri confused, he opens his mouth to talk but right at that moment I bend over in pain.

Dimitri is at my side instantly, "My water," I manage to say, "my water broke."

Dimitri shakes his head, "No, couldn't it be the Braxton hicks again?" he asks.

"No, the pain," I gasp when I feel another contraction," it's different, I can tell."

He nods and lifts me up cradling like a baby.

He starts to walk out of the door, "Wait!"

"What!? Is something wrong!?" he asks frantically.

"No, I uh need pants." I say sheepishly.

He puts me on the couch and runs to the bedroom, he come back less than a minute later with his sweat pants. He helps me into them and carries me again to the car. Most people would think about the pain of being in labor on their way to the hospital. No, not me, all I could think about was how sad it was that my fiance's sweat pants fit me.

We made it the hospital and Dimitri puts me in a wheelchair. A nurse comes and starts pushing me away.

"Wait! Dimitri!" I yell looking back.

Dimitri looked at me like he wanted nothing more in the world than to be with me at that moment. "He'll be with you soon, he just needs to fill out some paper work." I nod and turn back in my seat. She wheels me into a room and helps me up. She quickly changes me and then puts me in the bed.

"Your doctor will be here soon he is just attending another patient." I nod.

Dimitri walks in at that moment and rushes to my side."Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine." trying to calm him down.

My doctor walk in at that moment. Before he can get a word out Dimitri speaks, "She's a month before her due date. Is there something wrong?" he asks

The doctor waves him off," It's normal for twins to be born a bit earlier than they're supposed too.

Dimitri nods and holds my hand. The doctor puts gloves on and says,"I have to see how far along she is." I nod.

After he checks he takes off the gloves and says, "7 cm, you'll have to star pushing soon." I nod and squeeze Dimitri's hand hard when I feel a contraction. I hear Dimitri grunt in pain so I quickly let go,"sorry." He shakes his head and grabs my hand again.

A couple minutes later I'm screaming at the top of my lungs when the contractions come. The doctor checks again and then quickly get up. He starts putting on blue scrubs and say," 10 cm, it's time."

I was panting by now. A bunch of nurses piled in and they started pushing Dimitri out of the room, "No! Dimitri I need him please! " the nurses nod and let go, Dimitri runs back to my side and grabs my hand laying a kiss on top.

"Okay, Rose. I need you to push." I nod and push as hard as I can. It hurt's so bad. I've never felt pain like this. Damn it, I can't believe Lissa talked me out of an epidural.

I stop pushing for a second to collect my breath but the doctor tells me to push again. I push and cry out at the pain. "You're doing so good, Roza." Dimitri says encouragingly. I nod, " We can see the head! Just one more push!" the doctor says.

I push and scream out squeezing Dimitri's hand. I fall back on the bed exhausted and I hear a small cry. I look up and see the nurses take my baby, " Wait," I croak out," my baby."

"You'll see your baby soon, we need to get the next one out thought." the doctor says.

"I-I can't I'm so tired." I had tears streaming down my face, it hurt so much.

"Come on, Roza." Dimitri says.

"Okay, push!" The doctor says.

I push as hard as possible and then gasp for air.

Tears streaming down my face I turn to Dimitri,"Please, I can't do it, it hurt's so much, I want to sleep..." I murmurs.

"One more push Roza, we can see the head." I nod and push with all the remaining strength I had.

I hear the baby I cry and I close my eyes to rest.

**DPOV**

"Please, I can't do it, it hurt's so much, I want to sleep..." she murmurs. I felt so bad for her, she must be in a lot of pain since she decided to do a natural birth.

"One more push Roza, we can see the head." she nod and pushes.

The baby comes out crying, "You want to cut the cord ?" the doctor asks. I nod smiling and let go of Roza's hand to cut the cord. The nurses take the baby away as soon as I do though. The doctor takes off his gloves and throws them away.

He turns back to me and says," They are just going to clean them-" he gets cut off from a beeping noise. We both look to where it's coming from. I feel my heart drop. The heart monitor was going crazy.

"What's going on?" I ask my eyes wide with fear. Roza was laying on the bed not moving at all. Nurses run back into the room and crowd Roza's bed. I feel two male nurses start pulling me out, "Wait! What's going on!?" I yell at the doctor.

And then the beeping stops. I look at the heart monitor and see something that makes me want to stop living.

A flat line.

"ROZA!"

**Cliffy!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 3 days! I had a project for school and really had to concentrate on that. This chapter is a little short but enjoy!**

**Chapter 25:**

**DPOV**

I sat in a chair in the waiting room thinking about what just happened. She needed to be alive. We were about to get married. We just had two kids who need their mother. She needed to live.

The doctors haven't come out of Roza's room yet. Lissa, Christian, my mother, and my sisters sat in quiet. I don't know who called them, they just all showed up. But judging by the fact that they only thought Roza gave birth leads me to believe she probably told Lissa in the car on our way here, when I was panicking so much I didn't know what was going on. I explained what happened after she gave birth and now they all sit in a similar fashion as I do. Which basically is looking down at the floor with a shocked face.

The door to the waiting room opens and Roza's doctor walks in. I jump from my seat and rush towards him.

"Is she okay? What happened?"I say frantically.

"She's okay now. We almost lost her but she made it. She's a fighter." he says assuring me.

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" I ask more calmly now.

"Yes you may go in" he says nodding.

I thank him and start walking down the hall to her room.

**RPOV**

Giving birth hurt like hell. I am not doing that again for a long time. Everything hurt! Honestly you would think the only think that would hurt would be... well you know that. But no, my back hurts, my head hurts, my legs hurt, even my ass hurts from laying down so long.

I groan when I try to shift. I hear a chuckle from the door. My head shoots up even though I already know who it is.

"I'm just letting you know, I'm not going through this shit again anytime soon." I say

His response was another round of laughter. He moves towards me and kisses me full on the lips. My hands immediately go up to his hair. He leans closer to me and I pull him down so that I'm laying down and he is hovering over me.

I abruptly stop," What's wrong?" he asks concerned.

I shake my head laughing," Sorry Comrade, like I said not going through that pain again any time soon." He laughs and sits down in a chair.

He grabs my hand in his and says, "I was so worried something happened, I couldn't live with the thought that you-" I cut him off.

"Oh please, you're more dramatic than I teenager," I say rolling my eye," I'm perfectly fine, a little sore but fine." I say reassuring him.

He smiles and kisses my hand. There's a knock at the door and I see the doctor.

"Well, it seems like we have two babies here who want to see their parents." he says smiling. He moved aside and two nurses walk in each carrying a baby.

One comes to me and slowly gives me my baby. She had a cute little baby pink hat on, with a bit of hair peeking out, it was brown like Dimitri's hair. I smile and brush my finger against her cheek. Her little hand comes out and grabs it in her whole hand.

My eyes start getting watery but I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful, and all mine. I look up at Dimitri who is doing something similar to what I was doing.

I look at my baby boy, who had a hat like his sisters but in baby blur. He also had hair coming out if the hat, it was my hair color a dark brown that almost looked black.

Dimitri looks up at me and smiles,"What do you want to name them?" he asks.

I look down at my little princess, "Anastasia Olena Belikov." I say lightly kissing her head.

Dimitri smiles,"My mother is going to go crazy when she hears that you named our daughter after her."

I smile and shrug my shoulders,"She is like a mother to me, it's the least I could do."

Dimitri moves slightly so that he is sitting on the bed with me.

"Are you sure you want to giver her my last name?" he asks.

I look at him like he's crazy," Of course! I mean eventually I'll be a Belikov too, right?"

He kisses me smiling and says,"Right."

He looks back down at our little boy," How about this little guy?" I say

"Andre Mason Belikov." Dimitri states. I lean my head on his shoulder. Andre and Mason were like brothers to me. Dimitri giving him their names means a lot, it'll mean a lot too Lissa too.

We hear shuffling footsteps and we look up. The whole gang was here. Lissa, Christian, Olena, Viktoria, Sonja, and Karoline.

Olena had the biggest smile,"Who's this?" she asks walking towards us.

Dimitri smiles and says,"This is Andre Mason Belikov and Anastasia Olena Belikov."

Olena gasps and her eyes immediately begin to glisten, "You names her after me?" she ask.

We nod smiling. She sniffles a little and says," Can I hold her?"

I laugh, "Of course" I slowly give her Anastasia and lay back in the bed.

"Hello sweetie, I'm your grandma." Olena murmurs rocking Anastasia in her arms.

Liss walks up to us eyes filled with tears too," You named him after Andre and Mason?"

Dimitri nods and hands her Andre without her asking, it was obvious she wanted to hold him. She walks over to Christian and they both start rocking Andre, Christian standing behind her.

Dimitri lays back a little so that I am wrapped in his arms. I snuggle into his arm.

The way things were going, life looked good.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"This is your home" I say taking Andre out of the car. Dimitri unbuckles Anastasia and does pulls her out too. He walks around the car and we walk to the front door. Using his other hand he unlocks the door and pushes it open for me to walk in. I do and go to sit in the couch.

"Do you want to see the nursery?" Dimitri asks grinning.

"I was in the hospital for a week, no wy did you finish it in that time. Besides you were with me everyday you probably got nothing done." I say

"You're right. I didn't do it. Lissa and Christian did though." He replies.

"Really? I'm shocked sparky would do that for me." I say

"Yeah, Lissa forced him" Dimitri shrugs chuckling.

"I assumed," I say laughing

I stand up and Dimitri leads me down the hall to what previously the guest room. He opens the door and the first thing I see is that the walls were painted yellow. Usually I would not like this but the color was soft, not a vibrant yellow but a very light yellow. It was a good choice considering that both a boy and girl would sleep in this room so you really couldn't paint it either blue or pink.

I look inside and see a changing table, a bunch of stuffed animals, two small dressers, a lot of toys, a rocking chair, and two cribs one with baby pink blankets the other with baby blue.

"It's beautiful!" I say

"Well, Lissa knows best." Dimitri says, I laugh.

Anastasia started crying,"It looks like someone is hungry." Dimitri teases.

I roll my eyes and put Andre down in his crib because he fell asleep in my arms. In the week my babies were born I already noticed that Anastasia might have her fathers eyes and hair but she had my character, she cried a lot. Same for Andre he might have my hair and eyes but he had Dimitri's attitude, he is so calm, when he cries he cries softly unlike his sister who starts wailing for attention.

I turn around,"Go to mommy." Dimitri says in a baby voice to Anastasia

I laugh and grab her, I walk towards the rocking chair and start breast-feeding.

"So what else was Lissa planning while I was in the hospital?" I heard Dimitri and her having a conversation one day when they thought I was asleep. I was well aware what they were planning.

Dimitri raises an eyebrow,"It was suppose to be a surprise but it seems you already know what's going on."

I laugh and he just says," She's planning the wedding... next week."

I stop,"What? I can't plan a wedding in a week."

He laughs,"Yeah, well Lissa can. She didn't want you to worry and it was suppose to be a surprise."

"I would only ever trust Lissa to plan my entire wedding." I mumble,

"Well I'm sure she'll let you pick the dress." he says.

I laugh,"hopefully."

**One Week Later**

"Rose, breathe!" Lissa yells.

"Jesus, why'd you plan my wedding in a week. I'm not ready for this!" I say

"Hey, I got everything planned out, you don't have to worry about anything."

I nod," You're not worried about Dimitri are you?" she asks curious.

"I thought I would be... I thought I I'd be scared maybe cold feet everyone gets it but I'm not.. I.. I'm excited, I'm calm. " I tell her

She smiles,"I swear you guys are made for each other"I hear her mumble.

"Okay stand up." I do as I'm told and turn to look at the mirror.

Thankfully after giving birth my figure came back instantly. My dress was completely lace. It had a slip under it but it was all lace, it went down into a mermaid dress, had short sleeves, and the back had a line of pearls going down. My hair was in a side bun with a few curled strands framing my face. I had a fish net veil from 1920's, pearl earrings, and a simple diamond necklace Dimitri gave me for Christmas. My makeup consisted of red lipstick and a thin liquid eyeliner line on my top lid winged. My makeup sort of resembled Christina Aguilera's in Burlesque.

"Are you ready?" I hear Lissa say

I turn around and see her holding the door open. I nod and follow her out the room. We walk to the small room before the sanctuary in the church where everyone was lining up. The door opens and Zoya walks in first being the flower girl, followed by paul who was the ring bearer. Then the bridesmaids and the best man started pairing up and walking out. Lissa and Christian walked out first then followed by mine and Dimitri's friends.

By now it was my turn to go. I take a breath grab my red rose flowers, typical, and started walking dow the aisle. At the end of the aisle I see my Russian God. He was in a tux and looked hot! His hair was pulled back at the base of his neck with a few strands tucked behind his ears. He hold out his hand for me and I take it.

I look into his eyes and smile and then look at the crowd. Because most of the guest were Dimitri's we put some of his guests in my side. Th only people I would've had were my parents, who weren't invited, and most of my friends are Dimitri's so they would've been in his side. I turn back and look at the priest.

First we do an entire mass and then we get to the official wedding. The priest asked for our vows and Dimitri went first.

"Roza, I have loved you my entire life. You are my soul mate. I grew up next to you, I don't have a single memory without you. I know all of you pet peeves, and everything you love. You are my best friend, the mother of my children, the love of my life. I spent 19 years trying to get you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are my everything." He say with watery eyes. I had tears running down my face and I had Lissa to thank for waterproof makeup.

"Dimitri, you are my best friend, my rock, you are the person that keeps me going. Whenever I had a problem I turned to you. I have a lot of mistakes in my life but you are the one thing I know I did right. I am so lucky to even have your love. And I want to show you everyday for the rest of my life that we are meant for each other."

We quickly flew by the I do's and then the priest said," I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Dimitri pulls me to him immediately and kisses me with so much love. I met his kiss with everything I had in me. I heard cheering in the background. We pull apart and I wipe his tears while he does the same for me.

"i love you so much. "I whisper against his forehead.

"I love you too my Roza." he says back.

"Forever."


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilouge:**

**5 years later**

"When is Lissa getting here with the twins?" I ask Dimitri. We've been married for 5 years and our life is perfect.

"Any minute now." he says putting up the 'happy birthday' sign.

I hear screaming coming from outside so I open the sliding door the leads to the backyard.

"Alissa! Will you stop chasing your brother?" The 4-year-old little brunette walked up to me.

"But mommy, Alek was pulling on my pigtail!" She says crossing her arms and stomping her foot in true Rose fashion.

"Alissa, you brother is only 2 he doesn't know any better" I say walking over to my son and pick him up. Alek turned 2 only a month ago.

"Fine," she said glaring,"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asks.

"Yeah go tell daddy to take the cake out of the fridge and bring it out here" I tell her

She nods and skips inside.

I walk in behind her but take Alek to his room to change him into party clothes. I put some khakis and a plaid button up shirt on him. I slip his dress shoes on and then set him down. He starts laughing and runs out of the room, or well stumbles.

I laugh and run to my room quickly. I shed off my shirt and skinny jeans and then slip into a floral dress and slip on some gladiators. I put on some diamond earrings and pull my hair out of the pigtail it was in. I shake it a little and leave it the way it is in loose waves just the way Dimitri likes it.

I tug open the dresser door and pull out a simple white button down dress shirt and walk into the living room.

"Hey, here you go." I say

He spins around and grabs the shirt. He kisses me full on the lips and says," You look beautiful Roza, as always."

I roll my eyes," You know hearing that everyday for 5 years is a little tiring."

He chuckles," Well get used to it." He then pulls his T-shirt off and over his head. My eyes immediately go down to his defined 6-pack. How does he still have a six pack after having 4 kids confuses me.

"See something you like?" he asks raising an eyebrow as he tugs the dress shirt on and starts buttoning it.

"You know it, Comrade." I say grinning seductively and wrapping one arm around his neck while the other trails down his chest.

"Roza.." Dimitri whispers huskily.

Just as I was about to pull him down for a kiss the doorbell rang. I pull back immediately and run to the door.

"Breaks over comrade continue setting up" I call over my shoulder. I hear his faint chuckle as response. I pull open the front door and get greeted.

"How are you my dear?" Olena asks smiling.

"Stressed." I says simply laughing. I open the door for everyone to come in. Olena walks in first and hugs me. Then followed by Sonya and Karoline with their husbands and kids, then Viktoria. If it was even possible she looked just as stressed as me. She just started college this year so I'm not surprised.

I closed the door and told them the party was in the backyard. Just as I was about to walk with them the door ran. I ran back and opened it again, I greeted Mia, Eddie,their kid Micah and Adrian. A while after I gave birth Adrian came to apologize for his behavior and now we were really close friends. We were so close the kids called him 'Uncle Adie'

"Hey Adrian!" I say after greeting Eddie, Mia, and Micah. I see a blonde walking up the steps to our house and I quickly whisper to Adrian," Is this the girl you were talking about?" he nods smiling. You could tell he was in love.

The blonde made it to us and Adrian wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hi, I'm Sydney." she says and sticks out her hand to shake it. I immediately take it and smile, "I'm Rose."

She nods," Yeah Adrian always talks about you."

"Believe me he talks loads about you too." I wink at her and she blushes.

"Oh here," she hand me two little presents.

"Thanks" I say and open the door for them they walk in and I tell them to got to the backyard. As I was about to close the door I see two familiar figure.

"Hi." I say.

My mother smiles," Hello Rose" she hands me to bags that I assume are presents.

"You didn't need to do that." I say quietly.

"Nonsense," my father says," It's Anastasia and Andre's birthday today."

I nod and take them though I don't move out of the doorway for them to enter.

"We should get going," my mother says, "tell them we said happy birthday."

They both started to turn around, "Wait! Don't you want to come inside?"

I was secretly wishing they would reject.

"We both know it's not for the best, as long as those kids know we love them, well that's enough for us. " my father said. They both continued walking but then my mother stopped,"Oh! and the occasional family 'll be enough for me."

I nod, "I'll send you one soon." I whisper. They nod and leave.

This was our relationship. Every event the kids had they'd show up. They would never see them or speak to them but they wanted me to know that they're presence was there. Every birthday they'd send presents. But they never actually seen the kids. I'd always tell them they can and they always reject. It wasn't what I wanted but it's better than our relationship before.

I close the door and walk out to the backyard. I see Dimitri sitting laughing with our friends propping Alissa on one leg and Alek on the other. I smile then my phone vibrated. I take it out.

_We're here._

"They're here!" I yell. Everyone get's into place. I told Lissa before to just come in and lead them to the backyard. I hear voices and then they got louder and louder. The door opens and I faintly hear my little girls voice " This dress is so pretty Auntie Lissa thanks for buying it for me." " Where is everyone?" I hear my little boy ask and they both walked out.

"SURPRISE!" We all yell.

I walk up to them and hug Anastasia and Andre.

Dimitri walks beside me and does the same. Once he lets them go they both go running to their brother and sister, with Katya and Luka following them.

Luka and Katya are Lissa and Christian's kids. Lissa got pregnant with Luka about a month after a gave birth too Anastasia and Andre. Then she had Katya around the same time I had Alissa. Luka had his mothers blonde hair but with Christian's ice blue eyes. Katya had her father's jest black hair and Lissa's jade green eyes. I greet Pyro and Lissa and then turn around and look at the kids running around.

I feel someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist. I smell the familiar aftershave and I lean my head back on his chest.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids." I look up and see Anastasia, Andre, Luka, Micah, Katya, Alisa, and Alek running around. All these kids were under five years old so they were running around screaming at the top of their lungs.

I laugh, "Tell me about it, now we have another one to add to that list." I say.

Dimitri stops laughing from behind me, "Are you-"

I nod smiling. What can I say we love kids, and we love sex. So obviously we pop them out like nothing.

He turns me around so that I'm facing him. He leans his forehead on mine.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he whispers repeating to me something he said before. I smile and say the same response I did before," Hmmm, maybe once or twice" I say

He laughs, "Well then remind me to do it more often."

He kisses me on the lips and then gets down on his knees and kisses my belly. I stoke his hair as he does this.

But then of course an ass had to ruin this moment.

"Holy Shit Rosie! Don't tell me your prego again!" I glare at him.

"What? two kids two much sparky?"

He was about to say yes before I cut him off, "Because you know with that other kid on the way you'll be in for some more work."

His mouth drops open and he turns to Lissa. She was just standing there laughing at his expression. She nods to confirm that she's pregnant too.

"Hey pyro, shut your mouth before you catch flies and kiss your wife already."

He walks to Lissa, kisses her and then hugs her. When he's hugging her he flips me off. I laugh and roll my eyes.

I turn back to Dimitri. We sit down on a little swinging chair on the patio. I lean into him and he wraps his arm around me.

After a while he looks at me, "I love you my Roza."

"I love you too Comrade."

I snuggle into him.

We both whisper

"Forever."

**Yay! I hope you liked my story. As you can tell this is the last chapter. I don't know if I should continue writing though. This was my tester story I guess you can call it. If this one went well I will continue writing so let me know. I'm sorry, I feel like I rushed the last 3 or 4 chapters. Let me know also if you feel this way. I had to rush through it because I had like 2 projects due for school this week and I was just really busy. Well, this is then end for Soon We'll Be Together Again. I hope you loved it.**

**Below I will list some ideas for future stories tell me what you think.**

**-Forbidden by Tabitha Suzuma & TMI by Cassandra Clare inspired. This story will be rated M because it will include incest between Rose and Dimitri who will be brother and sister. It's a bit taboo and risky but I want to know what you think.**

**-Civil War Era inspired by Beautiful Creatures and a soap opera called Amor Real. Dimitri will be a civil war solider and Rose will be a high-class lady of that day and of course they fall in love.**

**-Dimitri and Rose in high school! I always wanted to do this one. They will b the same age and Dimitri might be a royal moroi and Rose will be his guardian or vice versa. Also Dimitri and Adrian will be brothers**

**-Thinking of You by Katy Perry and Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood inspired. Dimitri is in the army and Rose will have to deal with life without him for a while and not knowing whether he is dead or alive.**

**-One-Shot. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift inspired. Rose is the geek and Dimitri is cool. **


End file.
